Destino
by indytiff
Summary: There's a new family in town but how does that relate to Bella and her tight circle of friends? Will they all get along and play nice? Will fate and destiny work in their favor?
1. Contrary

**Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to Ms. Stephenie Meyer. All references to and characters in the **_**Twilight Saga**_** belong to her. **

You should know before reading, I have a tendency to let my mind wander with me and can get off on long tangents causing even longer chapters. Also, if you're overly attached to Edward the vampire and Bella the shy girl, this is not for you.

**

* * *

**

1. CONTRARY

BPOV

Patience – not one of my virtues. This was becoming very obvious as Charlie stared at me while I waited for Alice to pick me up. I stood in the doorway at our front door staring through the rain wishing it was already three-thirty in the afternoon instead of seven in the morning.

"Nervous?" Charlie asked. It wasn't until he mumbled his question and stared down at my feet that I realized I was tapping my toe.

"Oh no, just annoyed that Alice isn't here yet." I said smiling at my father.

Charlie and I had an easy relationship. I was very independent. He was very independent. I had come to live with him when I was fourteen, just before my fifteenth birthday and my first year of high school. I had been living with my mom in Phoenix until she was diagnosed with cancer and died shortly after. I handled the loss relatively well considering she was the only parent I really knew.

Moving to Forks, Washington with my father was a really big change for me. Meeting Alice Brandon on my first day at the new school definitely helped my transition even though our first words were not exactly friendly.

"You're sitting at _our_ table." A trilling voice said looking down at me sitting at a lunch table. I looked up to see a pixie like creature with black spiky hair standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. Next to her stood a statuesque blonde with a look of boredom in her blue eyes. Before I could really respond, or get a grip on my thoughts, another blond walked up on the other side of the pixie wrapping his arm around her waist. He kissed her cheek then stared at me too.

My brain finally kicked in when I realized what she was basically telling me. "How can this be your table when this is the first day of high school?" I smarted cocking an eyebrow.

The three of them looked stunned as the two blondes turned to the pixie for her reaction. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well sit." I finally said as the three of them just stood there looking like idiots. The black haired girl slowly sank in the chair across from me. The other two followed just as slow.

"Name's Alice Brandon." The pixie said smiling at me. "This is Rosalie and Jasper Hale."

"Bella Swan." I introduced myself.

I was brought back to the here-and-now when Alice honked her horn. I whipped my head to see her yellow Porsche parked on our curb.

"See ya tonight Bells. Have a good first day." Charlie said waving at me.

I gave Alice a fleeting glare when I jumped in her sweet sixteen birthday present that her mother, Esme, had given her just six months prior to starting our junior year of high school.

"Oh you'll get it over. Looking this good takes time," she winked. "Plus you can act mad all you want but you know just as well as I do that you're not the least bit upset about prolonging the start of the school day."

_Damn._

She was right. Of course I didn't want to start the day. School was a waste of my time. I slept through most of my classes and the ones I didn't sleep through, I practically taught. Alice, Rose, and I had already compared our schedules so we knew we had Trig, Spanish, and of course lunch together but other than that I was on my own. Jasper and Alice had some how managed to arrange their schedules identically, which really annoyed the shit out of me. The happy couple had been really obvious with their affections over the summer. Rose had it worse than I did; Jasper is her twin so whenever Alice was over at their house, she was trapped. Rose and I got really close over the summer when she would walk down to my house to escape the constant pawing going on at hers.

We pulled into the school parking lot and into our normal spot next to Jasper and Rosalie's BMW. At times I felt mildly out of place in their group. Obviously, their families had money. Esme is a famous interior designer on the west coast and is gradually expanding into the rest of the country. Rose and Jasper's parents are both lawyers based out of Seattle but do most of their work from their home offices, only occasionally venturing the three and half hour drive to Seattle. I on the other hand am the daughter of the town's Chief of Police. Our household income is substantially lower than that of my best friends to say the least. Even though they never make me feel out of place since I don't wear Minolo shoes or carry a Chanel purse, the "black sheep" feeling only comes around once in a while. Most of the time it hits when, the girls are trying to give me their barely used clothes. I have yet to accept.

I noticed from the minute I got in Alice's car that she was in an exceptionally good mood – bouncing around her seat a little more than usual. I assumed she was just excited to start the new school year and show off her whole new wardrobe for the year. By the time we were leaving Spanish for lunch she was actually really starting to bug me. Rose gave me a knowing look as we rounded the building to the doors of the cafeteria.

"So I have a surprise for everyone!" Alice practically screamed as Jasper held the doors for us.

This would explain her excitement all day.

"I've been hiding it all summer and it's been killing me!"

"Well spill." Rosalie said impertinently as we went through the lunch line. Judging by the look on Jasper's face, this was a secret he wasn't even privy to. I assumed it was something relating to clothes or something else I wasn't that interested in.

"Well…" she hesitated as we turned toward our table. I was staring at her so it wasn't until we actually reached our table that I saw the two strangers sitting there. They were both were beyond gorgeous. One was brawny, line-backer material, with dark curly hair and almost black eyes. The boy sitting next to him was running his fingers through his bronze hair, staring up at us with bright green eyes. I was pretty sure he was the most desirable creature I had ever laid eyes on – until he opened his mouth.

"_These _are your best friends?" he chided to Alice. I took heavy offense to it.

"Excuse me? And who the hell are you?" I said grabbing his attention forcefully.

"Guys…this is Edward and Emmett Cullen. They just moved into the old Newton place." Alice said pointing to the bronze haired boy first then to the other. Something wasn't right. How did Alice know who these boys were and where they were living? Was this her secret? New students? That didn't completely add up. I just looked at her.

"Um… Mom and I are moving in with them next weekend."

Step-brothers. Esme was marrying or at least going to live with their father. Shock crossed my face then anger that Esme made Alice keep this information from us all summer.

"Mom didn't want me telling everyone until Carlisle and his sons moved here." She said defensively.

"Take it easy, little one. We're not stealing your family." Edward said with a cocky grin. Apparently I was the only one annoyed by this bastard. Rose wasn't even paying attention. She had never looked away from Emmett. Jasper couldn't have cared less – new guys to hang with. He shrugged and sat down at the table. Everyone else following suit, me lastly.

"So I take it Alice has invited you sit at_ our_ lunch table." I said as I sat down. They both nodded. "Fabulous."

**EPOV**

Emmett and I were sitting at the table our new soon to be step-sister told us to meet her at, waiting for her to show up so we didn't look like a couple of homos eating lunch together.

Today is our first day at Forks High School. Neither of us thrilled about moving from Chicago to this small town on the west coast, but Carlisle had asked Esme to marry him on her last visit to the city and she agreed. He accepted a job at the regional hospital as their new surgeon and we moved two months later. We both like Esme a great deal. Her daughter Alice was a mystery to us until just two days ago when we arrived. A little too hyper-active for me but seemed likeable enough.

She promised to introduce us to her boyfriend, Jasper Hale, and her two best friends Rosalie Hale and Isabella Swan today at school. I was looking forward to meeting the girls – who knows what might happen; I _am_ the new shiny object at school now.

Emmett and I immediately noticed Alice when she came prancing through the door; Jasper by her side and the two girls faithfully following.

"Holy shit bro…you see the legs on that one?" Emmett whispered practically drooling over the blonde. I assumed this one to Rosalie by Alice's earlier descriptions. She was pretty, I'll admit, but I've never been one to find the obvious beauties attractive really. They tend to know it.

The other one had to be Isabella then, Bella, as Alice told us she preferred. She looked annoyed for some reason. Alice must have told her about her new family already. Her long brown hair was hanging down one shoulder while she stared at Alice. Her eyes were a piercing brown that held my attention. Her figure not much bigger than Alice's or Rosalie's but yet seemed fuller. Probably because her jeans hugged her hips just right and her tight sweater showed off her…

"_These _are your friends?" Was the first thing I blurted out when Alice approached. I didn't mean for it to come off so harsh but I wasn't thinking all that clearly having just imagined Bella's tits…

"Excuse me? And who the hell are you?" Bella answered with just as must hatefulness behind her words as mine accidentally came out. I jerked my head to her and stared. My words were accidental. Her's were purely hate. She hated me and didn't even know me. Now I hated her for her quick judgment.

Alice went into the introductions and the story about Esme and Carlisle. Bella's face flashed with understanding and then anger over the situation. My annoyance over her little sentence was still there.

"Take it easy, little one. We're not stealing your family." I said, probably a little cocky, but I didn't care. She threw me a slight glare as she sat down across from me making some comment about it being their lunch table.

Emmett was hopelessly devoted to Rosalie before the lunch hour was even half over. He trailed her out of the cafeteria like a lost puppy. It was disgusting. I hadn't said much at lunch… in fact no one said much at lunch.

"See you at the car." Alice waved to Bella as they parted ways.

I was in no hurry to get to a class I knew I would sleep through so I took my time getting to the building.

When I casually strolled into the Biology lab, I noticed the only empty seat next to Bella.

_Fabulous. This semester is going to be _fun.

"You're Edward, right?" A strawberry blonde bounced up to me and wrapped her arm around mine. I glanced down. Another 'I know I'm hot' Barbie. I nodded and slightly smiled as I tried to hide my irritation at having to sit next to Bella all semester.

"Hi, I'm Tanya." She said as she followed me to what would no doubt be my seat in hell.

When I sat down Bella glanced up and rolled her eyes, whether at me or the overly attentive girl clinging to me, I wasn't sure. Either way it just pissed me off more.

"So Tanya, how are you?" I asked being overly friendly to a girl I wanted nothing to do with. Tanya seemed thrilled for my attention. Although I was just being nice – anyone would have asked her this question. Except maybe ice queen next to me – who was still glaring out of the corner of her eye. I carried on a polite conversation with the cheerleader until the teacher walked in.

Typical of me, I spaced out as soon as Mr. Banner started talking. I wasn't thinking about anything important – cars, sports, the girls at my new school, why Bella instantly took to disliking me, why it bothered me so much…

_New thoughts, _I demanded, but caught myself glimpsing at her from the corner of my eye. She was staring at me with a look of pained laughter.

"Mr. Cullen…" The professor's voice rang into my consciousness.

_Shit._ I snapped my head around to give him my attention. "Yes sir?"

"I asked if you would like to introduce yourself to the class." He said staring at me expectantly.

"Not really, no." I said and with that everyone turned to gawk at me. I smirked back at.

"It wasn't really a question Mr. Cullen."

"You phrased it like one, giving me the option to decline. I'm declining." I said defiantly. He stared at me for a minute then turned his attention to the girl sitting next to me – who I realized was trying very hard not fall out of her chair from laughing.

"Well, Miss Swan, looks like you and your lab partner have a little bit in common." Mr. Banner said then went back to whatever mundane thing he was discussing. Him saying that quieted Bella instantly and had my curiosity raging.

_What could she have done that made him say that? I would have to ask my new sister tonight._ _Or I could just ask her…_

"Hey…" I whispered; she slowly turned her face to my side of the table.

"What do you want?" she hissed, surprisingly forceful considering it was a whisper.

"What did he mean by that?"

"None of your business Cullen." She said then turned back to the front.

Well now that was just plain rude. I asked her a simple question and she refused to answer it. What a bitch. That was the only way to describe her. Rude, contrary, bitch.

**

* * *

**

I know… slow chapter. I promise it gets better – have to get the background information out of the way. Take it easy on the reviews (or don't...whatever).


	2. Singleton

**Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to Ms. Stephenie Meyer. All references to and characters in the **_**Twilight Saga**_** belong to her.**

* * *

**SINGLETON**

**BPOV**

Without homework to keep me busy that evening I had a lot of time to do… well, absolutely nothing except think. Thinking is bad for me. My mind imagines off the wall, impossible, crazy things; things related to mythology, fate, why we're where we are in the world.

Luckily – or unluckily – my mind was focused on a certain bronze head of hair. I couldn't get the sight of its perfect messiness or the brilliant green eyes that went along with it out of my head. The more I thought of his face and his actions, the more irritated I got with him.

Alice, my best friend and the closest thing I have to sister, is about to be related to this cocky, chauvinistic, pig. How could these two possibly get along? The way he said 'these are your friends' made me want to reach across the table and strangle him. His smartass grin didn't help his cause, even though it was a stunning grin. Then, like it couldn't get worse, I'm stuck with him as a lab partner in Biology this semester... him and his stupid ass flirting.

He better not spend the whole semester flirting with every tramp in our class. I refuse to fail our labs because he's a horny bastard. Thinking of Tanya hanging all over him this afternoon irritated even more. I left my room and stomped down to the living room where Charlie was watching a baseball game.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?"

"Nothing." I grunted as I flopped in the chair.

"Something's up. You hate baseball and would never watch it willingly." He said muting the TV. I just shook my head. I didn't want to try to discuss the situation with him. I just wanted to watch mindless television. I really tried to get into the game, even though I had no idea what teams were even playing – or the rules of the game. Unfortunately this didn't help either so I went back up to my room to try to sleep. I kept going back to his comment to Mr. Banner. It was almost identical to the comment I had made my first day at school my freshman year. It was hard joining a class where everyone had gone to kindergarten together. The "new kid" stuck out like a sore thumb – even to the teachers. On top of the rude comment to Mr. Banner, Cullen was obviously staring off into space, which is something I also do quite often. The only reason I wasn't this time was because I was glaring at the back of Tanya's head, right in Banner's line of sight. Every movement he made caught my eye.

This afternoon I stood at Alice's car waiting for her, and of course because the universe has some sort of grudge against me, Cullen had parked next to her and was waiting on Emmett. I successfully ignored him the whole time we were standing there. It didn't go unnoticed that Emmett and Rose walked out together. I rolled my eyes. _Great_, wouldn't be long now until I was dealing with two couples.

Hopefully the two couples wouldn't force the singletons to do stuff with them on the weekends. Although, I'm sure that would just be me since the odds of someone like Edward Cullen staying single were slim to none.

---

I woke up the next morning wondering how I managed to escape dreaming of the new arrivals since I obviously feel asleep thinking about them. I was late before I even got in the shower so I didn't bother trying to look cute. I got a very disapproving look from Alice when I climbed in her car with my wet hair back in a bun, holy jeans, and a band t-shirt.

"Would you please let me have my Bella Barbie day?" She begged. That's what she called the time she wanted to spend making me over. Just the name she gave it had made me abstain from letting it happen, let alone what actually would happen. I would be pulled and tugged into outfits I wouldn't have thought to fit, scissors were sure to be involved and I was about one hundred percent sure pain would also be involved. No thank you.

We pulled up to the school next to the BMW and the Volvo belonging to the Cullens. Jasper greeted Alice by opening her door. Emmett immediately moved to Rose's side and I just stood glaring past Edward.

"Morning Bella." Emmett said.

"Morning Emmett." I said then nodded to Edward just to be polite. He huffed at me. I just shrugged at his "response" and headed toward my first class. We ignored each other at lunch, even though we both talked to everyone else at the table. We ignored each other in class, only speaking if we had to in order to complete an assignment. And I certainly never spoke to him in the parking lot. The week went by just like that. Pretty rapidly in fact.

Friday afternoon in the parking lot, Edward and I were again waiting for everyone else to show up, ignoring each other.

"Hey Bella!" Mike Newton yelled as he approached where I was leaning against Alice's car. I really didn't want to deal with Newton's affections today.

"Hey ya Mike." I said smiling. When he got to me, he leaned against the car next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I was facing Edward so I saw his eyes narrow just slightly. "What's up?"

"Not much. Just wanted to see how your first week back went."

"Pretty good, nothing real fun or special. Just your typical high school bullshit on the first week. How about yours?"

"Pretty much the same." He said then just stood there not making a move to leave or say anything else. I laughed and looked at him waiting for what he really wanted. "Oh… well I was wondering what you were doing tonight or tomorrow?" he asked right as Alice walked up. Man I was going to regret this one.

"Actually, I have plans with Alice tonight. I'm gonna stay at her place then I think we were going to go shopping tomorrow and possibly do the whole girly thing tomorrow night…"

"Oh Bella!!! Yippee!!!" Alice started jumping up and down at my words. Yeah I was definitely going to regret this. Jasper gave me a look asking if I was crazy. I just nodded.

"Oh well, maybe some other time then." He said and walked away.

"You're staying the night?" Edward finally said something to me.

"Yeah you got a problem with it?" I asked just staring at him.

"Not a single one kiddo." He said then got in his car. I rolled my eyes at the 'kiddo' remark. Sounding just like my father.

"See you tonight." Rose said. I knew she would automatically include herself. There was no way she was going to let this opportunity pass her by.

I hadn't been to the Newton house since Mike and his family moved out so walking in Friday night brought back some memories of a few parties. I also hadn't met the elusive Dr. Cullen. He was sitting in a chair reading when we all walked in.

"Guests?" he asked Alice when he saw me and Rosalie.

"Yes, Carlisle. We're going to have a sleep over." She said still obviously ecstatic I had finally agreed to it. I told her just because I had agreed didn't mean I really wanted it. It was the only excuse I had at the time to give Mike to get out of hanging out with him. And honestly, _anything_ was better than Mike Newton, even being stuck in a house with Edward Cullen for a weekend. Maybe he would be gone most of the…

"Hey pop!" Edward said more cheerfully than I had heard him all week.

"Hello son." He said then turned his attention back to me and Rose. "Nice to see you again Rosalie."

"You too Dr. Cullen." She said. "This is Bella."

"Hello sir." I said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Welcome. Esme and Alice both have talked about you quite a bit." He said smiling. It was identical to Edward's but his hair was a brilliant blonde. His blue eyes sparkled. I wondered where Emmett got his black hair or Edward and his bronze hair. Their mother must have been gorgeous too. With two parents looking like models, no wonder their sons turned into heartthrobs.

I was hoping to put off the makeover as long as possible so when Alice suggested making the game plan tonight and not doing anything until tomorrow, I jumped at it. I would try to figure out a way to get out of it tomorrow morning.

After Alice and Rosalie had mapped out our plan of attack at the malls in Seattle, we went back downstairs to the living room to watch a movie. We had picked one out and then Alice and Rosalie had disappeared into the kitchen to make popcorn and get drinks, leaving me alone on the couch to watch the stupid ass previews. I was spacing out thinking about the looming events of the next day when Cullen came flying over the back of the couch and landed on my feet, which I had curled up next to me.

"Excuse you." I said looking at him.

"Sorry." He said laughing and not apologetic at all. "Did I scare you at all?"

"Not the tiniest bit." I said turning away from him. He made no attempt to move off my feet. "Do you mind?" I asked looking down at my feet.

"Not the tiniest bit." He said mocking me and looking like he planned on staying through the whole movie. I rolled my eyes and waited in silence for the girls to return. They eventually did and as suspected, Edward didn't move at all.

Once the movie started he slid off my feet but that just exposed them for tickling, which he did occasionally. I shot him dirty glares each time. He eventually moved on to throwing popcorn at me.

"Is your sole purpose on this planet to drive me crazy?" I asked throwing some back at him. He didn't say anything he just threw more. "Ugh." I said then tried to ignore him the rest of the movie.

"You know Bella, if you would lighten up a little and pull that stick out of your ass, you might be pretty cool to hang with."

"You're the one with the stick up their ass." I shot back.

"Would you two shut up or take the lovers quarrel to the other room, please." Rose said. Edward chuckled but shut up of course that didn't stop him from throwing one more piece of popcorn at me.

---

We left about seven in the morning for Seattle and they didn't let me take a break for lunch until one in the afternoon.

"Are we almost done?" I whined as I all but collapsed in the chair.

"Not even honey. We still have your beauty shop appointment in two hours and then we can go home." Rose said grinning from ear to ear. I had tried to talk my way out of it by faking a stomach ache, which they obviously didn't buy. Then I tried the old headache routine. That wasn't even close to being a go. The two of them all but picked me up and carried me to Rose's car. I decided it couldn't be all that bad. I even agreed to the hair appointment, as long as they didn't touch my color.

We headed back to Forks at five and got in about eight to find Jasper hanging with Edward and Emmett in the game room shooting pool.

"Hey baby!" Alice yelled as she jumped into his arms dropping the four bags she carried in. Rose walked over to Emmett and gave him a kiss hello, thus confirming what I was pretty sure to be true already. The day had been full of girl talk and so I pretty much knew she would be kissing him hello, but having it confirmed that I was now the only single girl in the group was shitty.

"I thought this trip was for Bella?" Emmett asked noting that all three of us had bags.

"Oh it was. These _are_ all of hers. We're taking all her clothes to the goodwill tomorrow." Rose laughed. Jasper shot me a sympathetic glance but laughed too.

"I'm keeping my damn hoodie and band t-shirts though, bitches." I mumbled.

"Where are the parental figures tonight?" Alice asked Edward.

"Date night. I'm pretty sure my father mentioned getting a nice hotel room for them too."

"Dad's getting some ass!" Emmett snorted.

"Ewww…" Us girls said then headed up to Alice's room to drop the bags. I could tell by the look on Alice's face she was dying to get me into a new outfit.

"Fine." I said already defeated. Why not? She forced me into skinny jeans and a low v-neck sweater. She then made me take my hair out of the ponytail I had insisted on after the cut and put make up on me. "Alice it's nine at night, why in the world are you doing this to me?"

"Because I can." She said as she finished. "There. Now let's go back down and join the boys."

Wonderful – more quality time with the annoying asshole and the couples. Thrilled I'm sure.

* * *

**Will work hard on the next one. I have some pretty good ideas, just not real sure when to bring them in.**


	3. Hustler

**Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to Ms. Stephenie Meyer. All references to and characters in the **_**Twilight Saga**_** belong to her. **

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I had this feeling in my gut that our "boys night in" had just gotten thrown out the window. I suppose I should have expected it, but it still pissed me off that we could no longer talk about guy things – sports, getting laid – you know the stuff guys talk about when the women aren't around. The stuff, that when we mention it, their noses immediately turn up and they think less of us, not that we at all cared.

The girls had disappeared upstairs about an hour ago, carrying all fifteen of Bella's shopping bags. Jasper had shaken his head in remorse for the girl. When we asked him why, he informed us that Bella was now "Bella Barbie" and would probably be in a horrible mood for the rest of the evening.

Could she get more moody?

"Ah ha... still undefeated champion of the house!" Emmett razzed Jasper after beating him – again – in a game of pool. "Your turn bro."

"We'll see who the champion is after this game…" I was saying but realized both he and Jasper had started staring towards the stairs. I looked up to see three sets of tiny legs slowly descending. The lugs were staring in anticipation for their girls to show their faces. "What the hell is so special about them? They're just chicks." I mumbled and shook my head but instantly went bug-eyed when I realized that the shapeliest set belonged to Bella.

The jeans were ultra low on her hips, the blue shirt she wore clung to her body in a perfect way – low cut enough that just a hint of cleavage was noticeable. Her hair was shorter than just yesterday and framed her face eloquently, drawing my attention immediately to her lips. Noticing the bottom one slightly fuller than the top made me wonder what kissing her would feel like.

"Oh yeah… nothing to like there at all." Jasper said in my ear. I immediately collected my expression and put a scowl on my face. I was trying to force the thoughts of Bella out of my head as the three of them walked closer. I apparently was still staring.

"Take a picture." She hissed as she passed on her way toward a stool in the corner of the room.

"And ruin perfectly good film?" I hissed back. She flipped her head around to glared back at me.

"Bella, baby, you look amazing!" Jasper said. "Not that you looked bad before or anything, but now you look like…you look better than Rosie!" he laughed.

"Shut it Jasper." Rose said to her brother. He just shrugged and laughed. In honesty, she did look better than Rose did. Her beauty even surpassed that of Alice.

"Thank you Jazz." She said with real feeling and blushed.

"You do look good, Bells." Emmett said kissing Rose's cheek. She blushed harder and ducked her head. I noticed then that the four of them were looking at me, expecting me to say something too. I raised an eyebrow.

"It's okay, guys. Edward doesn't have to say anything nice to me. I know he's a prick." She said, like it was just a matter of fact. I was a prick. "I would think there was something really wrong if he ever said anything nice to me."

I wanted to defend myself, but I had no words to say to do so… none that I knew would hold up an argument anyways. She was right, I was a total prick. Or at least it would look like that from her point of view. The truth was I thought she was beautiful from the second I saw her, that's why my first sentence came out harsh –my brain had instantly turned to mush when I saw her. I ignored her so completely at school because it was easier than dealing with the emotions I had flowing through me every time I saw her. It was all I could do not to rip Newton's head off on Friday when he asked her out. I was, of course, relieved when she denied him stating she had plans with Alice and then immediately a wreck when it dawned on me that she would be staying in my house all weekend. Me unable to escape her.

Last night as we watched the movie, I tried to show her my true self. My playful, friendly side. Apparently I just annoyed her further and drove her into confirming that I was an asshole.

"Hey Edward…you gonna go?" Emmett asked bringing me back to the game we were starting to play.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." I said taking my shot. The girls just sat back and watch us rib each other, laughing and making fun of us would be an accurate description. We had played about five games, and I was reigning champion, when I thought to ask if the girls wanted to play.

"I don't play pool." Rose said turning up her nose.

"Not my thing, thanks though." Alice said smiling. I turned my head to Bella to see if she would accept my challenge.

"Sure. You'll have to show me how to do this though." She said as she stood up and walked over to take Jasper's stick from him. He was laughing as she strutted over to where I was standing. I was gawking at her and trying very hard not to look down her shirt or at her ass… I was not succeeding well at all. Alice and Rose both caught me and gave me questioning looks.

"Well, you will need to hold the stick like this." I said then placed her hands where she should hold it. She easily grasped it and bent over the table to get in position for the shot. Her ass hit me, right where I didn't need it to.

_Shit._ "And…uh…then you…uh…aim." I said backing away from her.

"What do I aim for?" She asked shooting me a look over her right shoulder.

"Stripes." I said looking back at her thinking about another time she could glance back at me over that shoulder. _Damn-it man_.

"Good, I like the big balls better."

I swear to God she's doing this shit on purpose now. I heard the other two girls chuckle.

"Um…just don't make the eight ball or any of…" I continued to explain was cut off when she took a shot and made it.

"Lucky shot." She shrugged then moved to the other end to take her next shot. She got in position and it gave me a great look down her shirt. I was snapped out of my fantasy when she made it again. It didn't take me long to realize what had just happened. I was being hustled by the tramp and everything she just did was to get my mind all fucked up so she could do just that. My eyes narrowed as I watched her clear the table without me shooting once.

"I win." She said gleefully. "Good thing we didn't put money on it, huh, Cullen?" she said to me as she handed her pool stick to Jasper. My eyes stayed narrowed. _Evil woman…evil bitchy woman…evil sexy as hell, damn I want to taste you woman._

"I will get you back."

"How? You gonna shove your ass at me? I've got news for you; I'm not as easily…um…_distracted_ as you."

My eyes narrowed even further. She was having way too much fun with this and would never let me forget it, that I was sure of.

"Good night." I said tersely and turned towards my room.

* * *


	4. Ceasefire

**Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to Ms. Stephenie Meyer. All references to and characters in the **_**Twilight Saga**_** belong to her.**

BPOV

"What was that?!" Alice asked as we headed upstairs, about ten minutes after Edward stormed off. I was still trying not to laugh about how the whole event went down but when they brought it up, I cracked up.

"It's called hustling. Al." I said with a smirk. I didn't honestly think that's what she was talking about.

"Come on Bella, you know what we're talking about." Rose rolled her eyes. "Why'd you shove your ass in his dick?"

With that I lost it completely. "Seriously, girls, it's called hustling. I did what I had to do to win." I said as I settled down onto my makeshift bed on the floor by Alice's bed. "Ass deserves his blue balls."

"What?!" They both exclaimed laughing.

"Well, he's being very rude to me and has since the first time I met him. He deserves it." I said matter of fact.

"Bella." Alice sighed as she sat down next to me. Rose followed suite. "Edward… well, I know he was a jerk that first day and that you two haven't really gotten along since then but honestly, he's a good guy."

"But he…"

"Al's right Bella." Rose said. "I've spent some time with him over here hanging out with Em and I think you two just got off on the wrong foot."

"Look girls… I'm sure he's a good guy and I might consider starting over with him so that we can all hang out but that doesn't mean that he will."

"Jazz and Em said they would talk to him." Alice said smiling. I knew I wasn't going to win this war so I just sighed and laid down on my pillow.

"Good girl." Rose said then they got up and got in bed.

I laid there for what seemed like hours, unable to sleep. All I could think about was Edward and the way his hands felt when they touched mine. And of course what I instantly felt when my ass hit his crotch. My thoughts wandered to thinking about how the rest of his body would feel. I imagined running my fingers through that "sex me up" hair of his and pressing my lips against his…

_Ugh!_ "Ridiculous." I mumbled and stood up. I felt my way down to the kitchen to grab a snack and maybe some milk or something. Anything to help me sleep.

I had my head in the refrigerator, feeling kind of bad about raiding their food but really not caring, when I heard a shuffling noise behind. I jerked up and turned around with the apple in one hand and the milk in the other. I almost dropped everything at the site of the tall shadow leaning against the door frame, until I recognized the outline of the hair sticking out everywhere.

"Jesus Christ!" I said then set the milk down on the counter. "You scared the shit out of me Edward." I said turning away form him to grab a glass.

"Sorry." He said as he walked into the kitchen further then sat down at the counter.

"You want a glass?"

"Sure." He said so I poured him one and sat down across from him to eat my apple. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No… a lot on my mind, I guess." I said taking a bite. "You?"

"Same." He said then looked down.

_Should I take this moment of ceasefire to apologize?_

"Um…Edward." I said and he looked up. His eyes held me and I lost my train of thought. _What the hell?_ "Uh… well, I just… I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot."

"I think you're probably right." He smirked a crooked smile. _Jesus this guy's smile is unbelievable._ "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. Your best friend's mom is marrying my dad."

I chuckled. "Nice to meet you Edward. I'm Bella Swan. My dad is Chief of Police and I only hang out with Al, Rose, and Jazz." I smiled back.

"Tired yet?"

"Not really." I shrugged.

"Let's go see what's on TV." He said then walked to the living room. I followed and plopped down on the couch, tucking my feet up under me. He sat down on the opposite side and turned on the TV.

"Hey Bella." He said after about ten minutes of quiet.

"Yeah."

"About tonight…" he hesitated and I laughed. "What?"

"Yeah about tonight. I was just hustling you. I know I didn't exactly play fair, and I'm sorry for that, but I really wanted to beat you." I laughed.

"Oh yeah totally. I get it." He said laughing but it was an uneasy laugh. I was just hoping he would let it go and forget about it. I didn't want to talk about his reaction to my actions. That would be embarrassing, for both of us.

I woke up after what seemed like hours asleep on my left side with my head propped up on a pillow. I stretched and realized I was still on the couch.

"Uhhh…" I moaned as I stretched then stopped stretching as soon as I hit something that was not a couch. I slowly turned my head and realized that Edward was laying behind me with his chest pressed firmly against my back and his arm wrapped around me. _Ah crap_.

I could tell it was still relatively early in the morning; possibly about six in the morning. I really needed to get back to Alice's room before anyone woke up and found us on the couch together. That would be hard to explain. I took a deep breath and slowly tried to slide out from under his arm. He groaned but moved his arm off of me. I seized the moment and ran upstairs to Alice's room.


	5. Yellow Polka Dots

**Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to Ms. Stephenie Meyer. All references to and characters in the **_**Twilight Saga**_** belong to her.**

**A/N: Honestly, I'm not totally in love with how this is going so far. My mind has already wandered off onto another plot line completely and it's screwing with the process of this one. Since that's the case, this story will not be as long as originally planned since I'm beyond thrilled to start on my next story. I apologize for this one not being what I wanted it to be. Please stick with me and I promise to end this one on a high note and start the next one off right. **

**Also, I apologize, this one is kind of lengthy. It's kind of like two rolled into one.**

**EPOV**

Ok, so it was probably a dick move of me to not let her know I was awake when she stirred beside me, but I was hoping she would stay. I was also hoping she wouldn't be offended that after she fell asleep, I placed a pillow under her head and laid down beside her to try and catch some sleep myself. I was beginning to think that was not the case, however, when she cringed noticing she wasn't alone on the couch and then took off running from me.

I watched her retreat from me and sighed.

_Well you've done it now. You two put aside your problems and started over, all for you to fuck it up by sleeping next to her on the couch without her permission. Way to go jackass._

I slowly rolled off the couch and made my way to my bedroom, realizing that if anyone was to wake up and find me there I would need to supply some sort of explanation and I really didn't want to have to come up with anything. Once I was back in bed it didn't take me very long to fall asleep again and into a dream.

_Her hair surrounding me, I inhaled deeply. The smell of strawberries filling my nose and making me want her more. I placed gentle kissed all over her body before finally taking her lips with mine and moaning her name between each kiss. She whimpered at my touch, causing me to react even more forcefully…_

"EDWARD!"

The booming voice broke me out of my dream and I jumped straight up in bed.

"Damn! What?" I yelled back at Emmett.

"Esme wants to know if you want breakfast. She's gonna be making some for all of us and since you're the only one not downstairs, she sent me up to ask if you…"

He prattled on about stupid shit. I finally interrupted him.

"I'll be down in about fifteen minutes." I yelled back realizing I was going to have to take a shower – a cold one at that – before I could go downstairs and face my family. Face _her_. When I heard him walk away, I rolled out of bed and headed to my bathroom.

"Hey sleepy head." Alice grinned when I finally appeared in the kitchen. I grimaced at her then looked at the clock. It was only eight. I had only been asleep for two additional hours. No wonder I was zonked out. I glanced at Bella, who looked thoroughly tired as well. She was looking away from me and appearing to try very hard to not look in my direction.

"Morning everyone." I finally got out. They all returned the sentiment; Bella finally glancing my direction. She gave me a slight smile then looked away quickly when I smirked at her.

_Hmmm… I wonder if she didn't think I was a complete ass for last night. Maybe she liked waking up with my arm around her. No that can't be true. If it was she wouldn't have run upstairs like a mad woman when she realized…_

"Edward, is everything ok?" My father asked bringing me back to life. Apparently I had frozen staring at Bella. Her cheeks were bright red and she was staring back down at the counter in front of her.

"Fine. Just still really tired. I only got about three hours of really good sleep." I said still looking at Bella. She glanced up at me through her eyelashes and causing my heart to skip a beat when I registered the emotion in her eyes. She smiled bigger this time before dropping her eyes to the counter again. It seemed like no one noticed the embarrassment on her cheeks or the fact that I was still staring at her. I was grateful for this.

"So what's the plan for today pops?" I said sitting down across from Bella.

"Well, I thought we could go down to the beach as a family. The weather is supposed to be nice…probably one of the last nice days this year."

"OH! That will be so much fun!" Alice bounced around on her seat. "Bella, you can wear that new bikini we bought you yesterday!"

Bella's face flushed instantly. "I dunno Alice. I think Dr. Cullen wanted this to be a family thing." She said nervously.

"Oh nonsense Bella! I expect you, Rose, and Jasper to all join us. And please call me Carlisle."

"Honestly, Bella dear, you know you're part of my family." Esme said as she finished up the breakfast she was making for everyone.

"Thank you Esme." Bella said softly. "I will have to call Charlie to let him know where I will be all day since he was expecting me home this afternoon." She added.

Bella and I ate in silence while the rest of them talked animatedly about the beach trip and what food to pack. After she was finished, I watched her get up and place her plate in the sink before walking out to the living room. I excused myself a few moments later and followed the direction she went. When I walked into the living room she was finishing up her conversation with her father. She snapped her phone shut and turned around coming face to face with me – well actually face to chest since I was almost a full foot taller than she was.

"Jesus Cullen!" She said clutching her throat. "Do you always sneak up on people." She chuckled.

"Sorry." I said laughing slightly, remembering the look on her face in the kitchen when I scared her earlier this morning. "I actually wanted to…uh…talk to you about something." I said nervously.

"Shoot." She said like nothing was on her mind or bothering her. It made me smile thinking that she really wasn't mad about this morning.

"Well…when I woke up this morning and realized you weren't on the couch…I just…well…when you woke up…" _Oh just admit you were awake and saw her running for her life up the stairs._

"Spit it out Edward." She said smiling.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable by crashing next to you."

"Oh. No, you didn't. I was surprised when I realized we had crashed on the couch together watching that stupid ass movie, but I wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, I was very comfortable." She admitted blushing.

"Then why didn't you stay?" I asked with probably too much curiosity behind it. She furrowed her brows – definitely noticing the curiosity in my tone.

"I didn't want to have to explain anything if someone found us together on the couch."

The same reason I finally went back to my bedroom. She was just as comfortable as I was. This is why she smiled in the kitchen at my sleep comment. She felt that too.

"Oh…good call." I said then walked away. I tried to be as nonchalant about it as I could but I couldn't deny how happy I was to find out she was just as comfortable as I was. I was suddenly looking forward to spending the whole day with her.

I'm hoping to get to know her. Get to know the Bella Alice had described to us before meeting her that first day at school.

**BPOV**

"Holy shit Alice! I am _not_ wearing this to the beach with your _family_!" I yelled at her as she shoved the barely there bikini in my face. I was more worried about prancing around in front of Edward wearing that yellow string _thing_.

"Oh yes you are." She said shoving it further into my face and pushing me into the bathroom to change. "And I'm doing your hair and makeup."

"Why?! We're going to a beach! Why do I need to have my hair done and makeup put on me! And I'm not putting this…this string on!"

"Bella…" she whined. I could hear Rose laughing her ass off from the other side. I swung the door open and came face to face with a puppy dog face.

"Damn-it…"I sighed. "Ok, if you forgo the makeup and hair, I will wear this thing you call a swimsuit."

"Yeah!" She jumped for joy then shut the door again. After I put the suit on and pulled my shorts on over it and threw a tank-top on, I emerged from the bathroom blushing.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." I mumbled as the three of us headed down to the living room. We had to take two cars. Alice insisted her and Jazz ride with Carlisle and Esme in Carlisle's Mercedes while the remaining four of us rode with Emmett in his Jeep. It was a quiet ride in the back. Edward and I never said a word to each other. He looked and acted nervous though. I caught him bouncing his legs on more than one occasion and he kept cracking his knuckles. I really couldn't believe that someone could crack there knuckles that many times in a row, but he sure managed it.

When we finally arrived at the beach we set up our stuff, Alice, Rose, and I lying down on towels. Alice and Rose immediately stripped down to their bathing suits for some sun time. I sat with my clothes still on watching the boys throw the football around.

It was actually a nice day, nice enough that with the sun beaming down on me, I finally got hot and surrendered my tank top.

"About damn time. Show off that bathing suit girl." Rose said grinning at me. I blushed then looked up from her to see Edward staring at me. I blushed even more and dropped my head. I laid there for a few minutes before I got restless and stood up.

"Where you going?" Alice asked when I stood up.

"I can't just sit here. I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be right back." I said then walked toward the water. I didn't get very far when my mind wandered off and I stopped walking to just stare at the ocean.

I was thinking of Edward, of course. He really was sexy and I guess he seemed like a cool guy. I still didn't have a great idea of what he was like. Sure we had called a truce but we still hadn't really talked to each other. All I know is that when I was asleep on that couch, I slept great. It felt like I had been asleep for almost a full eight hours when in fact it was only three. He apparently felt the same way, with the remarks he made at breakfast this morning. Every time he comes into a room, my heart speeds up. I get nervous. Which is just plain stupid. I get giddy when he says my name…

"Bella? Hey Bella!" I very familiar voice broke into my thoughts. I did not want to deal with this.

"Hey Newton." I said back as friendly as I could muster.

"What'cha doing out here today?"

"Oh, I came with Ali, Rose, Jazz, Em, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle. We're having a family day at the beach."

"Oh…like a couples thing?"

"Huh?" I asked completely confused.

"Well…I know that Alice and Jasper are together and Emmett and Rose are too. Are you and Edward…" He trailed off when I busted out laughing. Hell, Edward and I had just gotten on speaking terms. But now that I had that thought in my head though, I can honestly say it wasn't a disturbing image. _Huh…interesting_. _Nope, cut it out girl._

"Wow Mike. Not even close." I said laughing but noticed he was staring off behind me. "What?"

"Well, in that case. Would you like to have dinner with me sometime this week?" He asked apparently believing my words. I suddenly wished I had told him we were together. Edward would have surely played along with me.

"Uhh…"

"Hey baby…food's ready." Edward said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

_Yep he definitely would have played along. Damn-it all to hell._

"Ok Edward. I'll be right there." I said but he didn't make a move to walk away. I sighed but smiled at his obvious claim of territory.

"What's up Newton?" Edward asked him ignoring my sigh.

"Not much I guess." He said staring at Edward's arm and his hand which was dangerously close to violating me. I suddenly wished I had my tank top back on.

"Well…see you tomorrow at school then." Edward said then turned us around and headed back towards his family. I just looked up at him staring. "What?" he finally asked noticing I was staring.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"I don't like the way Newton looks at you. He clearly only has one thing on his mind." Edward smirked.

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, thank you very much." I said then tried to pull out from under his arm. He wasn't having any of that. Before I realized what was going on, Edward had picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"I can see that." He said laughing as he walked us toward everyone else. I could hear Alice and Rose laughing.

"Not funny girls!" I yelled at them.

"Yes it is!" Alice said around her laughs.

"Whatever. Put me down Cullen!" I demanded as I smacked his ass.

"Hey now. Hands off the goods." He said as he set me down. I glared at him then turned around and went back to my beach towel. Rose and Alice were just looking at me.

"So…" Rose whispered.

"What?" I whispered back.

"It looks like the two of you put your differences aside. At least Edward has. He totally went jealous crazy guy on Newton. You should have seen the look on his face when he realized Newton had found you again."

"No shit Bells. He just walked away from tossing the ball with Jazz and Em. He went from laughing with the guys to a stone cold expression. Kinda of creepy, but at the same time…" Alice commented,

"A total turn-on." I laughed. Their mouths dropped wide open. "You look like fish. Close your mouths."

"But…I thought…did you two talk? When? I'm so confused!" Rose said. I rolled my eyes and walked over to where Esme had the food ready. I grabbed a sandwich and started talking to her. I could feel Edward's gaze on me the whole time. I also wasn't oblivious to the stares I was still getting from Alice and Rosalie.

I would have to leave immediately after returning to the house to avoid the interrogations. _Shit! Alice drove me to her place so I wouldn't have an escape vehicle_. _Great._

"Come on Bella! We're getting in the water!" Jasper yelled at me.

"No thanks." I said back, not really wanting to reveal the whole non-existent bathing suit I was wearing.

"Damn-it Bella. Get your shorts off and get in the ocean with us." Rose demanded. I was about to follow her instructions when the sight of Edward pulling his shirt off sidetracked me. Severely. My brain shut down. All I could see what his perfect muscles shinning in the sun.

_Did I seriously sleep next to that last night and not realize the perfection under his shirt? Holy shit…he sees me staring. Oh there's that half smirk and there goes my self control._

"Bella…" Alice whined. My brain still wasn't fully functioning so without a second thought I took my shorts off, revealing the rest of my yellow polka dot string contraption. I was still staring – ogling – Edward so I noticed his eyes get wide and roam my whole body. I was instantly self conscious.

"Stop fidgeting. You look great!" Alice said grabbing my hand and leading me to the water. I wasn't even up to my waist in water yet, when Emmett grabbed me from behind and before I could protest he threw me further into the water. When I resurfaced I came face to face with the green-eyed God that had been haunting my thoughts and my dreams. I smiled at him, which he returned in full force making my heart pound against my chest.

Edward grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer to him. I was frozen. I had no idea what he was thinking, doing, or how I should react so I just didn't react at all. Okay, not completely true. My body reacted without my brain telling it to. My legs naturally wrapped around his waist and my arms went up around his neck. He groaned and then leaned toward my ear.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered in my ear. My breathing hitched and it was all I could do to not kiss him. The urge to feel his lips on mine was almost unbearable. Luckily before I could do anything he released me and swam back to the beach. I followed shortly afterwards, still in my daze and not remembering ever actually returning to the shore, but here I am on my towel staring at the water again.

"Let's go home kids!" Carlisle yelled. We all packed up and headed back to the vehicles. I wanted nothing more than to just go home, but all my stuff was still at Alice's so I had to go back and then I would have to ride with Alice back to my house where she would no doubt question me insanely.

I didn't waste anytime packing my stuff up when we got back to the house and was more than ready to get out of there and get to my quiet room so I could think.

"Hey Ali, can you give me a ride home?"

"Oh nonsense Bells. I'm headed home to. I'll just take you." Rose said and she kissed Emmett goodbye. I shrugged. At least Rose wouldn't question me until I gave up a detail. She would question me, but she wouldn't drive me crazy with the questions.

"Good bye Bella." Edward murmured in my ear as I walked toward the front door. I blushed and he smiled.

"Good bye Edward." I said then headed out the door, smiling like a twelve year old girl with a crush.

_A crush. That's what this is. Just a crush._

**Feel free to let me know what you're thinking! Lemons to follow **_**very**_** soon!!!**


	6. The Game

**Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to Ms. Stephenie Meyer. All references to and characters in the **_**Twilight Saga**_** belong to her.**

**A/N: Special thanks to Celtic Mommy for the awesome review! Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

BPOV

"Morning!" Alice chirped when I climbed in her car Thursday.

"Morning."

My response was less than enthusiastic. My week had gone by relatively unchanged from the previous ones. I was hoping with the weekend that had passed that Edward and I would at least talk to each other at school. Of course my hope went flying out the window as soon as he stepped out of his car on Monday. He completely ignored the fact that I was standing there and smiling at him. Biology wasn't any different either. Tanya threw herself at him, he casually acknowledged her presence; I tried to have a conversation by simply saying 'hi' and he acted like I hadn't spoken. I was beyond frustrated. Tuesday and Wednesday went on about the same way. It was like our friendliness over the previous weekend had never happened.

I began to question my sanity. Had I dreamt the whole thing up? Surely not. Why would I do that? And I know he came to my rescue at the beach, otherwise I'd have heard from Newton by now.

I honestly couldn't have cared one way or the other if he spoke to me, but if he wasn't going to, I wished he'd never started. I was now worried about my mental health and if I was some sort of ogre.

_Oh who are you kidding woman – it's driving you crazy that he's not speaking to you! You miss the way his green eyes smolder and the way his half smile makes you feel._

Stupid inner-monologue. I hate when it's right.

"Hey Bella…" Alice said bringing me out of my reverie. I turned to look at her and her facial expression caught me completely off guard.

"What's wrong Ali?"

"Well…I'm…Rose and I are worried about you. You've seen pretty down this whole week."

"Eh…just a slump."

"You're upset that Edward's not speaking to you, aren't you?"

_Stupid mind reading pixie._

"Why lie…yeah. It's bothering me to no end. When I left your house on Sunday we seemed cool. He even told me goodbye. At the beach…well…the beach was interesting to say the least. But now he's avoiding me _again_. Like I'm some plague!"

"I know but I don't know why. He won't talk to me or Jasper, or even Emmett." She sighed. "I know you like him Bella."

"What?!" I was definitely going to try to deny this one.

"It's written all over your pretty little face. I've always been able to tell what you're thinking, you know that. And Jasper can read you like a book. Even Rose, who is notorious for being, well Rosie, had noticed."

"Ugh…Alice I don't…I mean…it's…ugh! It's just a crush." I finally said. With that she chuckled.

"Our little girl is finally growing up!"

"Oh shove it pixie."

"Look…if you like him do something about it." She said as she parked in her spot at school. We apparently were running a little behind. Everyone else was standing around waiting.

"What? The man won't even talk to me." I sighed. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Do what he's doing." She said then got out of her car. What? Ignore him just as thoroughly as he's ignoring me? I guess I can give it a try. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car making sure to smile and say hello to everyone but Edward before walking away.

At lunch I acted like he wasn't sitting across from me looking inhumanly gorgeous and joined in the conversations at the table, which was something I hadn't done all week. After lunch I wasn't oblivious to the fact that Edward was walking directly behind me, but I acted like I was. He was so close that we basically walked in to Biology together and that's what it would have looked like if we weren't painstakingly ignoring each other.

Prior to Alice's suggestion, I had been trying to at least say hello to him or ask him how his day was going. Today I opted for the more dramatic.

"Hey Mike." I said as I walked by him to my seat. I heard a stutter in the steps directly behind me but, as the plan states, I ignored it. Mike looked beyond thrilled that I was acknowledging his existence without him speaking first, so I shouldn't have been surprised when he got out of chair and walked over to my lab table.

"How are you Bella?" He asked smiling.

"Excellent! You?" I said with a false sense of eagerness.

"Wonderful now." He said still grinning from ear to ear.

_Did Edward just growl? What the…_

"Are you going to Jasper's party this weekend?" I asked, knowing that everyone was invited and more than likely everyone would show. No one missed out on a Hale party. Rosalie's and Jasper's parents were in Seattle for the weekend and of course that meant party at the house. I was planning on attending, although I had no intention of doing anything except hang with Alice and Rose while we watched the boys get pissed drunk, like always.

"Heck yeah! Wouldn't miss it for the world. You're going right?" He sounded way too hopeful for my answer. I groaned internally.

"Of course you know I'll be there! Charlie's gonna be out on the Reservation with Billy and the guys fishing all weekend so we won't even have to worry about the Chief of Police catching us! It is gonna be one hell of a party." I said as Mr. Banner walked in.

"See ya later Bells." Mike said then headed to his seat. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Edward stiff as a board, grasping the edge of the lab table and taking deep breaths, as if to calm himself.

_Huh...if I didn't know any better I'd say that boy was jealous. Smug smile coming on full throttle now…_

"So you're going tomorrow night." Edward whispered. I gave him a curt nod without looking at him. And that was the final words spoken.

-----

"Ali, you're coming over before you go to Jasper's tonight right?" I asked her as we walked to her car Friday afternoon.

"Of course! And I'm bringing _all_ of my supplies!" She grinned her evil grin. I just rolled by eyes. When I had asked her to help me get ready for the party, I should have known better. She was now bringing one of her dresses and a pair of her shoes for me to wear and all of her makeup and her hair supplies. I was pretty sure she promised me a waxing as well. Like I was some sort of car or something. I knew I shouldn't have asked her. I just wanted to knock _him_ on his ass tonight.

We had played the game Friday as well; me ignoring him better than he was ignoring me. When I realized I was winning, I decided to continue the game into the party tonight. I was now regretting that decision has Alice danced up the sidewalk carrying what looked like the entire contents of her bathroom and a strip of fabric.

"Is that even going to cover me up!?" I yelled as she came inside.

"Oh hush. Let's go!" she said then dragged me upstairs to the bathroom. "I'm gonna put your hair in curlers and while they're setting I'm gonna wax your legs then I'm gonna do you makeup."

"I don't need to wax my legs." I huffed.

I lost my battle against the force known as Alice Brandon. I'll have to admit, I did look pretty good. She put me in a strapless deep blue dress that was a pencil cut ending just above my knees. She accessorized with a black belt, high-waisted, and black stiletto pumps. Alice was wearing a similar dress except it was black accented with bright pink. Rose met up with us a few minutes after Alice showed up and she get ready with us too. My mouth dropped open when she walked in, in her red halter dress, cut dangerously low, with white accents.

"Well ladies, don't we just all look hot!" Rose said as we headed out to walk down to her house.

"Why again did you met us here since the party is at our house?" I asked as we headed down stairs to leave.

"So we can all walk in as a united front…you're leading." She said as she shoved me in front of the two of them.

"What?" I said panicked stopping to stare at them.

"Listen Bella." Alice said gripping my upper arms. "You're going to make him drool tonight. You're going to make him wish he could hold you in his arms. _You_ are sexy and confident. Be the woman I know you are. Stop hiding behind this shy whatever it is you're hiding behind around him. Except for that pool game, you haven't once acted like you since you met him. Damn-it Bella, be Rose!"

I heard Rose snort behind me.

"Fine." I said then took a deep breath.

_You can do this. You can _do _this. This was what you wanted to do tonight._

I chanted the whole way to the door. As we approached the two of them slowly dropped behind me and let me take the lead into the home. A lot of people were already there partying so I was hoping we would make an unnoticed entrance.

I was enormously disappointed.

"Bella!" Jasper yelled over the music, from across their living room. I smiled then headed across the room to where he was standing. Alice and Rose followed supportively. "Damn baby girl. Look at you!" He said then grabbed me into a hug.

"Thanks Jazz." I said then kissed his cheek before he took Alice into a death grip.

"Looking good Bella." Emmett said from behind me. I turned to face him and noticed Edward sitting down next to him. I noticed then also that the three of them were getting ready to take a shot.

"Thanks!" I said then hugged him hello as well. I stole a glance down at Edward who was staring unabashedly at my legs. He apparently realized I had caught him staring and jerked his head up to look at my face.

I winked at him then took his shot glass from in front of him.

"Thanks." I said as seductively as I could muster and took the shot. "I'm gonna mingle for a bit." I said turning from Edward to Alice and Rose.

"Ok." They both said grinning.

* * *

**Let me know what you're thinking! I'm already working on the next chapter. It's a big one and I want to get it just right!**


	7. Check Up On It

**Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to Ms. Stephenie Meyer. All references to and characters in the **_**Twilight Saga**_** belong to her. **

**A/N: This one is a little long but I couldn't shorten it and I couldn't split it. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I watched Bella walk away from me, once again. The way her hips swayed, perfectly to the beat of the music, had me hypnotized. I was pretty sure I was drooling when Emmett slapped me on the back.

"Get it together bro." He said replacing the shot that Bella had taken from me. I looked up at four sets of eyes looking at me with concerns, questions, and humor.

"Why don't you just get over yourself already." Rose said.

"It's not that…_Jesus_. It's not that I think I'm better than her – it's that I don't think I'm good enough for her." I said slamming the shot down.

"Maybe, maybe not, but shouldn't she have the right to decide that?" Jasper said. I knew he cared about Bella, like he cared about his own sister, so his unspoken "permission" was a welcome relief. I'm not sure I would have waited for it anyways seeing how my strength to stay away from her was crumbling faster than I could comprehend.

I had spent all week trying desperately to avoid her, not wanting to get any more involved in something I knew wasn't possible. I didn't deserve her. I was an ass. She was…perfect. Her kindness – even though not always directed towards me – was incredible. Her intelligence unmatched; her humor was witty and sarcastic. Of course, her beauty was another reason I felt less than adequate.

Visions of her walking up to and away from me in that blue dress went directly to my crotch.

_This is gonna be a long fucking night._

I never really responded to Jasper or to any of the others, I just sat there in my chair and watched the party pass me by. I watched Bella receive drinks all night from Newton, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, and hell even Em and Jazz were supplying her with drinks. I watched as she got progressively freer with her actions.

I watched Alice and Rose drag her to an open spot and start to dance to a song that I couldn't even tell you what it was. It was the only time I left my chair. I walked over to Emmett and Jasper who were staring at the girls.

"Didn't know Alice had it in her to move like that." Emmett laughed.

"Didn't know _Bella_ had it in her." Jazz added laughing.

"It's the damn alcohol Newton's been forcing down her throat all night." I grumbled.

"She's drinking it, bro. Just cause someone's giving it to her doesn't mean she has to drink it." Emmett said.

"But you and I both know he's only doing it for one damn reason, it's really pissing me off. You can see it in his eyes every time she accepts his drink."

They both just shrugged and returned their attention to the girls. A new song came one and this one I knew. It was an odd song for me to know, I'll admit, but I honestly couldn't tell you the lyrics – until tonight.

_**Oh boy you looking like you like what you see**_

_**Won't you come over and check up on it, I'm gonna let you work up on it**_

_**Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it**_

_**Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight**_

_Holyfuckinghell_

"Is she looking at you?" Jasper asked me.

_Screw that?! Did she just bend over like that?!_

_**If you got it, flaunt it, boy I know you want it**_

_**While I turn around you watch me check up on it**_

_**Oh you watching me shake it, I see it in ya face**_

_**Ya can't take it, it's blazing, you watch me in amazement**_

_**You can look at it, as long as you don't grab it**_

_**If you don't go bragging, I'ma let you have it**_

_**You think that I'm teasing, but I ain't got no reason**_

_**I'm sure that I can please ya, but first I gotta read you**_

And now she's singing it, while looking at me? _Damn-it all to…fucking…back to the chorus and she...mmmmm_

"You ok over there?" Emmett asked apparently hearing my moan.

_**I can tell you wanna taste it, but I'm gone make you chase it**_

_**You got to be patient, I like my men patient**_

_**More patience, you take might get you in more places**_

_**You can't be abrasive, have to know to pace it**_

_**If I let you get up on it, you gottta make a promise**_

_**That you gone put it on me, like no ones put it on me**_

_**Don't bore me, just show me, all men talk but don't please**_

_**I can be a tease, but I really wanna please you**_

Her eyes never left mine and against my own better judgment I took a step towards her before I realized what I was doing. She laughed noticing my advancement and winked at me.

I was beyond hard for her and I only had one goal in mind. Ending this stupid "game" I had started which she apparently could play better than me. The song ended and I came to an abrupt stop when Newton approached her. I couldn't hear their conversation but she didn't seem all consumed with it since she kept glancing over his shoulder at me. She nodded at something and followed him away from me. I turned around and sulked back to my chair.

"Get up." I demanded to the kid who had sat down in it. He instantly fled. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice all followed me and were standing around talking and effectively ignoring the cloud of shit that surrounded me.

"She was dancing for you, you know." Rose whispered in my ear. I jerked my head up and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Don't be stupid."

"What…?" I started to ask but was cut off when Tanya flopped down on my lap.

"Hey Eddie!" She said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"What do you want Tanya?" I asked.

"Don't be silly…I want _you_." She said then bent down to try and kiss me. I held her face still.

"Don't." I said and with that she went into full pout mode. I just rolled my eyes.

"You know she's not good enough for you right? She's just a poor ugly duckling. Why even bother with it when you've got…well me." She said sickeningly sweet. Before I could even process what she had just said, I realized both Alice and Rose inhaled sharply and glanced behind Tanya. I hadn't seen her walk up because of Tanya's face being directly in front of me. This was the first time she had come close to me all night…this of all times. Tanya was on my lap and had just insulted her. I wasn't sure if she had heard what Tanya said but it was evident she wasn't happy about something.

Tanya hadn't noticed that everyone around her tensed up so the next voice shocked her.

"Before you go trying to insult someone, you might want to get your stories straight. As I recall, the _ugly duckling_ grows into a beautiful swan, the envy of everyone and everything."

"On what planet would _I _everenvy_ you?_" Tanya said turning her head around to glare at Bella who had a smirk on her gorgeous face.

She shrugged. "Terra di pianeta."

"What did you just call me?" Tanya asked incredulously. Bella and I both laughed.

"I'm leaving." She simply said to Alice and Rose then turned on her heels, which were sexy as hell, and headed towards the door. I was still laughing but quickly sobered up when I saw Mike turn to follow her out the front door. I pushed Tanya off my lap and onto the floor with a thump and ran towards the door.

"Don't even think about it Newton." I practically growled at him as I grabbed his arm.

"But…" He started to protest so I gripped his arm tighter and hardened my stare. "Whatever Cullen." He finally said then made the movement to turn around so I dropped his arm.

I flew out of the door and down towards the sidewalk at her retreating figure. I was almost to her when she stopped and bent over to take her shoes off. The motion apparently sent her head in a spin and she almost fell on her face.

"Whoa." I said as I grabbed her. I heard her breathing hitch before she looked up at me.

"Oh thanks Cullen. Glad you could tear yourself away from your bimbo for the evening long enough to save me from more embarrassment." She hissed.

I rolled my eyes as she started to walk again. I seriously thought about letting her go, until she stumbled again and fell into my side.

"Oops!" she laughed, her mood changing drastically. I laughed at her alcohol induced state then swept her up in my arms, bridal style.

"Put me down!" She demanded.

"Not till I get you safely home." I said firmly causing her to cross her arms across her chest and stick her lower lip out in a pout.

_God, what I wouldn't do to taste her…Shit! New thoughts, Cullen._

"Where's your key?" I asked her as I walked up on her porch.

"Hidden in that planter." She said gesturing towards the one right next to me. I set her down carefully and opened the door. After the door opened she stumbled her way into the living room and sat down on the couch taking off her shoes.

"Stupid shoes. I swear Alice thinks I can walk in these stupid ass things." She mumbled as she threw them across the room.

"You looked like you were pretty comfortable in them to me." I said leaning against the door way into the kitchen staring at her remembering how she looked dancing.

"Thanks Cullen." She said grinning then stood up. "Want anything or do you want to get back to the party?"

"I'm done with the party. I wasn't really enjoying myself any way." _I was too busy watching you and making sure you were ok to have fun. I didn't even drink but two or three drinks all night._

"Oh…" She said then hesitated in front of me for a second before slinking by into the kitchen. "So did you want something to drink or not?"

"Whatever you're getting yourself is good. Thank you." I said turning towards her. She nodded and got two glasses of water.

"Well…I'm gonna sober up before I try to lay down or I'll regret it tomorrow when I try to explain to Charlie why I have a hangover when he gets home."

"Oh your dad's not home tonight?" I asked sounding surprised but I already knew that. She rolled her eyes with an expression making me think she knew I was lying. She chuckled before walking back into the living room and flopping down on the couch and turning on the TV. I stood in the doorway still looking at her.

"What?" She asked looking back at me.

"Nothing." I said smiling. _Just admiring your beauty_.

"Well are you gonna stand there all night or are you gonna sit down and make yourself comfortable?"

I sat down on the couch next to her and tried to focus on whatever she had on the television. I couldn't tell you what was on but I could tell you exactly how long it took for her to blush, mute the TV, and turn towards me. Ten minutes.

"Thank you Cullen." She said looking at me.

"For what?"

"For making sure I got home safely tonight and…for keeping Mike away from me."

_So she wasn't oblivious to his intentions for the evening._ "You're welcome." I said smiling. She grinned back and blushed a little more. _Grow some balls Cullen_. "Bella?"

"Yes?" She answered quickly. It made me chuckle.

"I want to…um…apologize."

"What for?"

"For acting like a jerk this week." I said laughing humorlessly thinking of her response to my behavior.

"Eh it's ok…you're emotional and was going through PMS. I get it." She laughed. I narrowed my eyes and growled at her. "Did you just growl at me?"

"Yes." I stated matter of fact. "Why?" I asked and she immediately blushed. I raised my eyebrow at her. _Do it now Cullen_. "Can we talk?"

"We're talking."

"No…about…us."

"Us?"

"Well, I…see Bella, I think you're...uh…well beautiful and I like you." I quickly said then took a deep breath. I chanced a glance up at her face and saw her grinning like a fool.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"You're breathtakingly beautiful. I have to concentrate on breathing every time I'm around you."

"Thank you. But I'm confused now…well more so than I was just five minutes ago. If you like me like you say you do, why are you ignoring me?"

Of course she would want to know this. I took a deep breath and looked in her eyes.

"I don't think I deserve you and I don't expect you to return my feelings but I wanted you to know how I felt…" I stopped talking when Bella shifted on the couch and leaned closer to me. Her eyes flickered down to my lips and I stopped breathing.

"You are utterly absurd Edward." She whispered before she pressed her lips to mine. The feel of her smooth lips on mine was amazing. We fit perfectly together. She slowly leaned further forcing me to lay back on the couch. I pushed back and forced her the other direction until she was laying down with me hovering over her.

"Bella." I moaned as I went in for more. She met my mouth with her tongue and traced my bottom lip. I sighed and let her in; our tongues were caressing each other, sharing the dominance. She pulled away to breath but went to my ear and started sucking and nibbling on my lobe down my neck.

I was fast losing control over my emotions. I knew we had to stop this. I knew she was drunk and that this could possibly not be what she wanted to do and then that would make me no better than Newton. I had to stop this before it progressed.

"Bella." I said pulling away from her. She looked up at me with passion and confusion in her eyes. "We need to stop."

"Why?" She asked lacing her fingers in my hair and leaning up to kiss me again.

"Because I'm having a hard time controlling myself and I don't think I can stop if we…"

"Then don't stop." She said and tried again.

"Bella, I can't do it. You're drunk and I'm not going to take advantage of that." I said then sat back to my side of the couch.

I could tell by the look on her face she was hurt, rejection and embarrassment laced through her gorgeous brown eyes. I watched as they glassed over with unshed tears.

"Please don't cry baby. I'm not…I want to but I don't think I can stop myself and I don't want anything more to happen while you're, while we're both tipsy. I don't want this…us…to start that way."

"Start? You want to start something with me?" she asked a smiling playing on her lips.

"Bella, sweetheart, yes. I'm tired of trying to stay away from you. I can't pretend I'm not pulled to you."

My heart was pounding. I was sweating like I just got done running two miles. Was she going to turn me down? Was she going to laughing in my face?

"Ok."

* * *

**Hoping to post again soon. Let me know what you're thinking!**


	8. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to Ms. Stephenie Meyer. All references to and characters in the **_**Twilight Saga**_** belong to her. **

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

_Why does my head feel like a jack hammer is inside it and is trying to get out?_

I replayed the previous evening's events back through my mind…dancing, Newton, tequila, vodka, jager…

"Uh." I moaned as I sat up in bed and tried to get a grip on my surroundings. It was then I realized I was in my bed to begin with. I was pretty sure I didn't remember walking up the stairs when I got home.

_Wait how'd I get home…Edward!_

With that I jumped out of bed not really sure what my next move was going to be. Should I go to Rose's to see if he crashed there? Although I was pretty sure he was sober, even though he _said_ he was drunk – effectively putting any fun we might have had on hold.

Recalling that conversation on my couch angered me yet again. Why did he want to stop? He said it was because we were both drunk, but he wasn't. I was but he wasn't so it's not like he didn't know what he was doing. I obviously wasn't to the point of blacking out and forgetting the evening either so what the hell was his problem.

Don't get me wrong, the kissing…WOW. That's really all I can say about the kissing. I could spend eternity kissing that boy. His lips formed perfectly around mine and the way he sucked on my bottom lip.

_Definitely a repeat performance is needed._

After I quickly cleaned myself up, I glanced at the clock – nine-thirty. It was still a little early but I had to make sure everything was in place before Charlie got home. Hopefully this headache will disappear with some activity. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. On my way out towards the front door, I stopped dead in my tracks almost dropping my glass.

Laying on my couch, a perfect picture of a god, Edward was sleeping. I smiled knowing he stayed here with me all night. He looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake him so I didn't. Since he was in my living room, I didn't have to go to Rose's so I made myself comfortable in the chair next to the couch and started doing some of my homework. I had only been working on it for about an hour or so when Charlie came home. In my thoughts of how peaceful Edward looked sleeping, I forgot to come up with a plan to pacify Charlie when he noticed Edward. I quickly ran to the front door to stop him from walking into the living room.

"Welcome home, Dad." I said quietly.

"Why are you whispering Bella?" He asked in a normal tone. I cringed hoping that it didn't wake Edward.

"Well…don't freak out. There's nothing to freak out about…"

"Isabella…"

"Ok see, well…" I stalled as I tried to come up with something really good. "Edward Cullen, you know Dr. Cullen's son. He's kinda asleep on our couch."

"Why?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"He came over last night to hang out with me and everyone but he fell asleep so we all just left him. None of us had the heart to wake him up."

Charlie still had his eyes narrowed but he seemed to believe me. "Well shouldn't he be getting up and going home? I'm sure Carlisle and Esme are worried about him."

"I've already spoken to them." I said quickly to make sure he didn't give them a call.

"Ok, but I've got some fish to clean up and I'm not going to be quiet doing it just because your friend is asleep on our couch."

"Ok." I said then went back into the living room. I no sooner sat down in my chair when I realized Edward was awake and staring at me. I smiled at him and he grinned sleepily.

"Morning beautiful. How ya feeling?" He asked me in a whisper.

"Eh…headache but other than that I'm good. You?"

"Wonderful." He said sitting up.

"Oh good you're awake." Charlie said as he walked into view. "Now I won't have to be quiet."

"Morning Chief Swan." Edward said standing up and offering his hand.

"Morning son. Did you guys have fun last night?"

"Sure did." Edward answered with a smile. I was praying that the conversation about last night stopped there. I hadn't had a chance to talk to Edward about what I told my father as an excuse.

"So what'd ya kids do?" _Shit, shit, double shit!_

"Oh not much really. Hung out here with the group but I crashed pretty early I guess. I don't remember much of the evening honestly sir. I was pretty out of it." Edward chuckled and I took a deep a breath. _He had heard me talking to Charlie – thank GOD!_

"Huh." Charlie said sounding upset that he didn't catch me in a lie. "Well you probably should be getting home Edward."

That was my father's subtle way of kicking him out. I rolled my eyes. "Come on Edward, I'll walk ya to your car."

"Ok." He said then we headed out the front door.

I wasn't really sure where to start the conversation. I had so many questions about what had happened last night and what didn't happen last night. I had to get my answers. I just had to. He seemed a little nervous as we walked down the front steps but he reached for my hand anyways. I ran through different ways to start the conversation but stayed silent. We both remained silent. It wasn't until we were almost back to the Hale's when he finally spoke.

"How much of last night do you remember?" He asked almost sounding like he dreaded the answer.

"All of it." I smiled.

"Really?" He asked while raising his eyebrows.

"Don't look at me like that Cullen. I may have been drunk but I wasn't to that point." I said laughing.

"So…uh…you remember telling me yes?"

"Yes and I meant it." Of course I meant it. I meant it more than he'll ever be able to understand. I couldn't even begin to describe the attraction I felt towards him and I had no way to explain it either. What started out as hatred slowly turned into this…this…_love_. I no longer had a crush on Edward Cullen, no I knew I was full out in love with the boy. I would do anything for him, including making that slut Tanya disappear. That little stunt she pulled last night with sitting on his lap about pushed me over the edge. It was bad enough I had to listen to the cheap whores talk about him all night like he was a piece of meat then I had to look at her attempting her plans. It took all of my control to just walk away – of course not without making her feel like the dumb ass she is. The look on Edward's face when I spoke Italian was worth it all though. I took it that he understood that I had said 'planet earth' and that was another question I had to ask him.

"Good." He said with a sigh of relief. I had to laugh at him. "What?"

"Nothing." I said then it went back to silence as we approached his car. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you stop?" I didn't have to explain any further. The look on his face told me he understood my question.

"Bella…I…you were drunk and if I would have let it continue on I would have felt like an ass in the morning and I didn't want you to go through with anything that you would regret in the morning. I don't want you to regret anything we do together and I want our first time together to be special – not some drunken night on a couch." He chuckled but without humor. "I didn't want to take advantage of your situation…unlike some assholes." He practically finished with a growl.

"Huh?"

"Newton." He said with intense anger in his eyes. This confused me. I knew Mike had been feeding me drinks all night but he never made a move to do anything, which actually surprised me. Edward must have picked up on my silent confusing. "He tried to follow you out after your…confrontation with Tanya. I almost had to punch him to keep his ass away from you. I don't even wanna think about what would have happened to you if it was him and not me that got you home last night."

I shuddered at the thought myself. "Thank you for that Edward."

"Any time, love." He said but looked like he had something else on his mind. "Are we done playing games?"

I had to laugh at this. He's the one that started it!

"We most certainly are." I said then pushed him against his car. His breath hitched but he didn't stop me. I placed my right hand at the base of his neck and intertwined fingers in his hair while I let my left hand rest on his chest. I stood up on my tip toes and slowly – painfully slowly – inched towards his mouth smiling. He finally got impatient and took his right hand around my back and pulled me up to his lips. I sighed with the contact then traced his bottom lip with my tongue asking for permission to enter. He granted it immediately.

He tilted his head to allow which allowed us to deepen our kiss.

"Woohooo!" Someone yelled from the porch. I had totally forgotten we were at their house and that any one of them at any time could see us. This just happened to be Emmett on his way to his car. "Get a room, bro!"

"Shove it Em!" Edward yelled back then kissed me again. "Call you later sweetheart." He said as he opened his door.

"You better." I said then leaned into his open window to kiss him again. I was pulled away from the kiss before I was ready to though. "Put me down Emmett!!"

"I'm just so happy for you two! You finally can get rid of that sexual tension that's been between you two since day one…oh and Eddie can get rid of that 'V' card of his!"

I shot a quick glance at Edward whose face was entirely a deep shade red, either with anger or embarrassment I couldn't tell.

"I'm going to fucking murder you Emmett!" He roared.

"Uh oh." Emmett said then took off toward his Jeep.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! I know I promised lemons soon...and I really truly thought it would be this chapter but my story took a turn on a me that I wasn't expecting so I changed some things up. Stay with me though! I know how much you like all the juicy detials. :)**


	9. Perfectly Coupled

**Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to Ms. Stephenie Meyer. All references to and characters in the **_**Twilight Saga**_** belong to her. **

**A/N: Short and sweet! Wrote this at work while our software was being stupid. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

BPOV

I stood in the driveway watching Emmett and Edward race down the street, assuming that Edward was going to literally kick his brother's ass for announcing he was still a virgin. I know he was embarrassed but I thought it was…endearing? I guess that's a good word for it. Of course this little discovery made me feel a little self-conscious about my past.

I slowly walked back home to spend quality time with Charlie and hope the day passed with blinding speed. I knew I probably wouldn't see Edward until school and the thought made me almost sick to my stomach.

"Hello?" I blindly answered my phone about nine that night. I had already retired to my bedroom to try to get some sleep. I knew it would be damn near impossible so I thought if I started earlier I could possibly grab at least a few hours.

"Did I wake you, sweetheart?" Edward's velvet voice came through the speaker. I was instantly wide awake.

"No." I said smiling.

"Sorry this is later than I intended it, but I had some family…_issues_…to deal with." He sort of growled.

"You didn't hurt him too bad did you?" I asked laughing knowing he was referring to Emmett's earlier admission. This made him chuckle just slightly.

"Not too bad." He whispered sounding embarrassed again.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed…it's…uh…nice for a change to find that…"

_Real smooth Bella. Now he'll think you're just trying to make him feel better about it._

"…um…" he hesitated. _Here we go,_ I thought. I could have bet money on what was next. "Are you?"

_Yep would have won that one_. _I don't want to have this conversation with him. Alice and Rose don't even know about it! I'm not even sure Edward and I will…ok we probably will somewhere down the road. I'm not making the same mistake again though…_

"No." I said quietly. Nothing. "Edward?" Still nothing. "Are you mad?"

"No…worried." He said. _What?!_

"About?"

"Well, I'm not experienced in _all _the areas…and…I don't want to, uh, disappoint." He said obviously uncomfortable with the topic. I laughed. "What are you laughing for? This is not funny Bella."

"I'm sorry, you're right but…my first and only experience was not worth writing about. I mean I don't have anything to compare it to but I can pretty much tell you I wish I could have told you I was still a virgin. It's not something I'm proud of."

"Oh." He said sounding a little more relaxed. I relaxed a great deal after that. We talked a little longer before I was informed that him and his father were going to Seattle for the day tomorrow and he would try to call me but wasn't sure if he would be able to. I told him that was fine and to not worry about it.

I spent my Sunday with Rose and Alice at Rose's talking about the weekend and what all happened after I left the party and what happened Saturday morning. Apparently Emmett had informed Rose, who told Alice about the whole "V" card incident. This led to me finally confessing I was not as innocent as they all thought; which led to more discussions and stories. It was a long Sunday.

----

Monday morning I woke up too early – too excited to see Edward at school. I was ready a good twenty minutes before Alice was schedule to pick me up. It made for a long breakfast with Charlie.

"Are you and that Cullen kid dating?" he asked out of the blue not looking away from his paper.

"I suppose you can call it that. We haven't labeled it or anything. We're just hanging out I guess."

"Uh huh."

"Why?"

"Because he's waiting for you outside by his car." He said giving me a sly grin.

_What?! Holy shit…not prepared for this at all!_

I jumped up and ran to the door, slowing my pace as I stepped out so it didn't look like I was a freak. When he saw me his smile spread across his face making my heart race.

"Morning gorgeous." He said kissing my cheek and leaning down to open my door for me.

"Morning, thank you." I said as I got in the car. He nodded his "you're welcome" before heading over to the driver's side. "So um…where's Alice and Emmett?"

"I told Alice I was picking you up today…and every day after that. She was cool with it. Told Emmett she would take him if he wanted. Not sure if he'll fit in her Porsche though." He laughed smiling at me again.

"Yeah I'm not sure that'll work out too well." I agreed. We sat in comfortable silence on the way to school. He was so early we got there well before anyone else so we just sat in the car and listened to some music, occasionally asking a question we thought of.

Alice's bright yellow car came to a screeching halt next to the driver's side of Edward's Volvo about two minutes before Rosalie's red BMW pulled up on my side of the car. We all got out and headed towards the front of the cars. Edward and I leaned against his car with his arm around me as Jasper and Alice joined hands in front of us. Rose and Emmett following very quickly.

"Aww isn't this so great!" Alice chimed. We all laughed looking around at our group. Perfectly coupled up. Edward squeezed me closer before leaning down to kiss my forehead. We continued to stand there talking about everything until the first bell rang. Edward walked me to my first class and kissed me goodbye. I didn't want to let him go and by his moan against my lips, he felt the same, but he pulled away smirking and walked away.

I walked into the classroom and to my seat next to Alice, behind Tanya. Alice was grinning like a fool and Tanya was scowling. I wasn't going to say anything but damn her if she didn't turn around and look me dead in the eyes, I'm assuming trying to scare me. I snorted and Alice laughed.

"I don't know what stunt you're trying to pull but Edward Cullen is too good for you and he will see that soon enough and dump your sorry ass to be with me." She hissed.

"I don't know what stunt you're trying to pull but pretty soon you're going to realize that you're a skank who probably has some sort of disease and no one will ever touch you again – even with a ten foot stick. Including _my_ Edward. Step down off your god-damned pedestal, take a look in the mirror, realize you're fooling yourself, wipe the tons of makeup off your face, including that smudge of lipstick on your front teeth, and leave me the hell alone." I said staring at her. She stared at me shocked before she turned around. I saw her try to stealthily wipe her teeth.

"Beautiful!" Alice mouthed. I winked in response.


	10. Big Bad Wolf

**Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to Ms. Stephenie Meyer. All references to and characters in the _Twilight Saga_ belong to her.**

* * *

EPOV

Two months, two weeks, three days, five hours, and an unknown number of minutes and seconds – that's how long I've been in heaven. Bella and I have been together almost every day and I was not growing even the slightest bit annoyed by it. In fact the more time I spent with her the more time I didn't want to spend away from her.

I knew where my emotions and thoughts were leading me and I welcomed the epiphany with open arms. I was in love with this beautiful creature sitting across from me. This beautiful amazing creature that was now staring at me like I was crazy.

"You okay Edward?" She asked as she set her glass down. We were enjoying a "date night" in the town of Port Angeles at our favorite little Italian restaurant. Since that night she had first enlightened me with her knowledge of Italian, we discovered our mutual love for _all_ things from that amazing country. I, of course had visited once since my mother was Italian, but Bella had not. I totally planned on rectifying that situation eventually.

"Perfect, love." I said grinning like a fool thinking of what it would be like to see Bella in Italy.

"Whatever." She laughed. "Oh! Don't forget next week is the Halloween party."

"How could I forget? It's being held at my house." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes but its Alice that is throwing it. Although I assume she's already volunteered you to help decorate."

"Yep. Thrilled I'm sure." I said sarcastically.

"Oh quit being a party pooper. I got our costumes today." She said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She refused to tell me what we were going as stating that the surprise of her costume was something she wanted to see. This led me to be both nervous and very, very anxious. With the look in her eye, anxious was winning out.

Ever since Bella and I had our make-out session on her couch, my male hormones had been on non-stop. Every thing she said, every move she made, everything about her turned me on. I didn't even have to be around her for it to happen. Just thinking of her had me off in fantasy land.

Due to what I can only assume is my inexperience, Bella and I had not ventured past "second base." I really hated the baseball analogy but pop culture had deemed it an appropriate way to describe the amount of intimacy in a relationship. I really wanted to take it further was but nervous as hell about it. Bella made me feel more comfortable about it telling me that since she was basically a virgin as well, we'd learn together.

Even in my inexperience I was not blind to the fact that I was immensely sexually frustrated. I had resorted to a daily shower that lasted at least five or ten minutes longer than they used to.

-------

"Get your lazy ass up!" Alice yelled through my door. "Mom and Carlisle just left for the weekend. It's time!"

"Leave me the hell alone!" I yelled back. I heard her huff but she didn't walk away.

"Don't make me get Emmett to get you out of bed. You know last time he did that it involved a bucket of ice cold water." She threatened. I ignored her. "Rose, Jazz, and Bells will be here in fifteen…"

I was out of bed before she finished her sentence. I had forgotten… ok not true, I didn't forget I chose to ignore, that the Halloween party was today and everyone was coming over early to help decorate and then get ready. But with Bella's name I was ready to get the show on the road. It was Saturday about nine in the morning and I hadn't seen my Bella since I left her Friday night at about six. Fifteen hours without seeing her gorgeous face and I was having withdrawals.

_Man up Cullen! You are so pussy whipped._

Yes and I love it. I love her. I just haven't gotten the balls to tell her. I'm afraid she'll laugh in my face. Which is ridiculous. I know she won't do that, but the little girl inside me is deathly afraid she will.

I was downstairs in half an hour and was immediately greeted with my girl's smiling face. It only took me about four steps to close the distance between us and the rewarding kiss was stunning. I was stunned.

"Alice, I'm gonna put my bags in your room."

"Ok. Make sure you put Edward's costume in his room so he can change later without disturbing our primping." She grinned.

"Do we have a theme this evening ladies?" Emmett asked.

"Children's Stories." Rosalie said with that same evil glint in her eye that Bella gave me a week earlier. All three of us raised our eyebrows questioningly but got no further explanation than that.

Guests were due to arrive at eight and our girls disappeared at five to start getting ready. I knew all to well that it would take the full three hours for them to get exactly where…Alice…wanted them to be.

Jasper, Emmett, and I all headed for where we were told our costumes were and emerged about thirty minutes later…with confused looks on our faces.

I was in all grey. Jasper was in all green. And Emmett was in all white.

"Any guesses?" I asked them.

"Not a fucking clue bro." Emmett laughed. I had to admit I was pleasantly surprised and extremely relieved when I realized that Bella was not forcing me into some stupid couple's themed costume. But at the same time I couldn't help but wonder what the hell these girls were up to.

People stated showing up before the girls had emerged from Alice's bedroom. We did our part of entertaining, feeling kind of stupid when we couldn't answer the typical Halloween question. "What are you supposed to be?"

About eight-thirty, I knew the girls were making their way downstairs. I knew this because every male head turned toward the direction of the stairs. Jasper and I were both drooling but Emmett still seemed oblivious, so I smacked him across his head to get his attention. He instantly shut-up.

They could get traffic to stop. And all three of us shifted ourselves.

Alice was clearly Tinkerbell. Her short greenish blue skirt and wings gave it away. Rosalie was Cinderella. Glass slippers and all. Although her dress was _a lot_ shorter than the cartoon depicted. I only looked at the two of them fleetingly. My gaze was locked solid on Bella's figure.

Her hair was wavy and hung down past the middle of her back. Longer than it was earlier. Extensions I guessed. The little outfit she wore barely covered her ass and the red cape and hood was the only giveaway to who she was supposed to be. She clearly had barrowed a pair of shoes from Alice and I would have to thank my sister for that later. Her four inch stiletto heels wrapped up her legs and made her legs look beyond tempting.

My girl was Little Red Riding Hood and I was her Big Bad Wolf. My brain couldn't work past how every curve of her body was accented. I almost dropped the glass I was holding until Jasper broke into my train of thought.

"Ha! I'm Peter Pan! I get it. Thank God she didn't make me wear the damn tights." He laughed as we still just stood there waiting on them to get to us.

"Who the hell does that make me?" Emmett pondered.

"Fool. You're her Prince Charming." I said responded.

"Actually…Prince Charming was Snow White. Emmett's Prince Phillip." Rose said announcing their arrival.

"You look absolutely ravishing." I whispering in Bella's ear causing her to blush.

"Thanks." She said then kissed my cheek. "Let's get me something to drink." She added grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the drink table. I followed without a second thought.

The party started winding down about one in the morning which was more than fine by me and apparently Bella too. She looked like she was more than ready to go to bed. After we said goodbye to everyone we surveyed the damage of the house deciding it could wait till the next day.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you up to Alice's room for bed…" I said but cut it short due to the look I received from Alice.

"She's not sleeping in my room. The parents are gone and my boyfriend's here. He's staying in my room." She laughed as her and Jasper walked up the stairs. Emmett and Rose were already headed that way too.

_Sweet baby Jesus! She's sleeping with me…wait she's sleeping me?! What will I do? Will we…_

"Calm baby." She whispered caressing my face then kissed me. My nerves were so tight I'm sure you could play them as an instrument. But they all instantly relaxed when she took my hand in hers and led me upstairs to my room. As soon as she had me in my room she turned her back on me to lock the door. When she turned back around the emotions in her eyes melted me. I saw love and pure happiness. I decided to tell her. Before anything started. I didn't want to blurt it out in the middle of a make-out session. Although something told me we were doing something more than make-out tonight

"Bella." I said as she slowly walked towards me.

"Yes Edward?" She said as her hand reached out for my shirt and started unbuttoning it. I raised my hands to still hers. She looked up into my eyes which is what I wanted her to do.

"Isabella Marie Swan…I love you." I said and her eyes lit up with unimaginable joy and she smiled the brightest smile I had ever seen from anyone.

"I love you too." She whispered before kissing me passionately. The nest thing I was fully away of, she had my shirt off me and was pushing me back onto my bed.

"Bella?"

"Let me do this for you." She said as her body slid down mine, trailing kisses down my torso. When she reached my pants she made quick work of the button and zipper. Her tantalizing mouth was so close to me that I couldn't form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence so I just laid there.

My pants were on the floor with my shirt before I was aware of it again and she was kissing along the waist band of my boxers.

"Shit Bella." I groaned. She just looked up at me smiling before removing my boxers as well leaving me completely naked and her completely clothed. Well – sort of. Her Halloween costume didn't leave much to the imagination but it was amazing to see my Little Red Riding Hood hovering over my body leaving wet hot kisses everywhere on me.

I instantly tensed when her hand touched my cock and a ragged intake of breath was audible.

"Relax Edward." She seductively murmured. I just closed my eyes and tried to relax and enjoy what she was doing to me. Even though I knew it was coming, my eyes flew open and my hand instantly went to her head when her mouth touched my tip.

She took all of me in and hummed as she came back up. The vibration sent shivers down my spine. Her tongue was doing something that I was sure was illegal in most of the fifty states. She did this motion a couple more times before skimming me with her teeth. The sensation of her teeth and the slight nibble on my tip sent me to a place I had never been before.

I pulled her up to my face and kissed her with a low growl in the back of my throat then rolled us over so I was hovering over her. It took me all of three seconds to have the horrible excuse of clothes off of her and on my floor next to my discarded items. The need to see Bella naked in front of me was unbearable. Her matching black lace bra and panty set didn't last long either.

I started kissing every part of her body that I dared to but hesitated before going much further than her stomach.

"I don't know what I'm doing." I admitted embarrassed looking her in the eyes.

"Yes you do. Follow your instincts." She said stroking my cheek. I nodded then continued kissing her and letting my hands roam. I was so nervous I would do something wrong I was shaking. "Just do it Edward." She moaned and moved her hips.

Without a second thought I was rubbing her clit with my thumb and playing around her entrance. She moaned, pleading me for some sort of release. I let one finger enter her and I growled at the pleasure it brought _me_. I started pumping while still kissing her neck, ears, chest, and lips. I added a second finger and curled them.

"Oh God Edward!" She screamed. I smiled at myself. Hearing her scream my name was a confidence booster and I decided I would, could, do this for her. I let my kisses trail further down her body until my mouth was floating over her pussy. I sent a hot breath over her and she shivered with pleasure. I flicked my tongue out and the taste I got from her was heaven. I wanted, I needed more. I had absolutely no idea what I was doing but I went for it. My tongue and my finger were working simultaneously and she was wriggling beneath me.

"Come for me, love."

"Oh Edward…I'm…so…oh…God…so…" She muttered and then she came for me. It was the most beautiful site I had ever seen. Bella's body tense up and then instantly become limp beneath me. She was smiling from ear to ear. She was glowing – for me. _Because_ of me.

"Was that good?" I asked kissing her lips.

"Amazing." She said as she wrapped her legs around me. The motion making my still hard cock brush against her core.

"Uhmmmm" I moaned at the contact. "Bella…I…"

"Just let it go." She said then kissed me so overpoweringly and with so much love. I knew I wanted it. I let myself slide in her and the combination of the heat and how tight she was almost sent me over the edge immediately. I stalled my movements and took a deep breath.

"I don't know how long…"

"It's ok baby." She reassured me. I thrust the rest of the way in her and relished in her face. The pure pleasure on her face was enough for me die happy. I was making her happy. I started out slow but eventually found myself speeding up.

"Uh…Bella…"

"Come for me." She whispered in my ear repeating my plea from earlier. "I'm so close again Edward. Come with me." She said again and with that I lost what little control I had left and went over the edge as she joined me.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I wasn't sure if I wanted to write it from EPOV or not since I'm not a dude so I don't know what they think when they're losing their 'V' card but I think it turned out all right. Let me know! Thanks for the support. **


	11. Still Perfect?

**Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to Ms. Stephenie Meyer. All references to and characters in the **_**Twilight Saga**_** belong to her.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I woke up in Edward's arms. I was so blissful I couldn't stop smiling, knowing that was his first experience had me glowing. It had concerned me when after his orgasm hit him, he had started shaking. I wasn't really sure how to handle it or what to say and then I was almost one hundred percent sure he was crying. Not all out bawling but I definitely heard a few sobs. I remembered I had cried my first time too but I'm a damn woman and I was crying because of the pain and the almost instant regret I felt.

_Oh crap…did Edward regret what happened? He said he was happy and loved me and he agreed to do it…_

I stiffened when this thought interrupted my blissfulness. Apparently Edward was awake and watching me.

"Why the change in facial expressions beautiful?" he murmured in my ear.

_How do I bring this specific issue up? I don't want him to know I know he cried. I'm sure he wouldn't like that fact. But I _have_ to know if he regrets._

"Uh well…"

"What is it love?" he questioned anxiously. Like he was nervous about something. "You can tell me anything. Anything at all."

"Well…do you…regret last, this morning?"

"Not at all." He hesitated. "Do you?"

"Not even a little bit."

"Why would you think I did?" He asked shifting me so we could look at each other.

"Uh…I thought because you, uh, cried…that…"

"Oh shit Bella. No." He said running his fingers through his hair. "It was just…the most emotional thing – aside from losing my mother – that has ever happened to me. I talked to Em about what it would…feel like. But nothing prepared…the amount of love I felt from you…it just…shit. I'm such a girl." He laughed trying to lessen his nervousness. I knew exactly what he was attempting to explain.

"I understand. I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella." He whispered in my ear before kissing it and causing me to moan. "Just you moaning made me harder." He groaned through his clenched teeth.

"Harder?" I questioned.

"I've been hard all night sweetheart." He said seductively before rolling over on top of me.

"Edward…" I sighed as he kissed my neck and collar bone.

"Bella…I have to have you gain. I need you again."

I smiled at his words. "I've created a monster."

"Are you complaining?" he laughed.

"Not even a little bit." I said as I made a movement to roll us over putting me on top…and in control.

"What are…" Edward attempted to ask me but stop when I positioned myself over him and lowered down on to him. "Fuck." He said through clenched teeth and grabbing my hips.

"You ok?" I asked running my hands up and down his chest and stomach.

"Amazing…just don't move yet or I'll lose it."

I smiled and nodded waiting for his go ahead. As soon as his hips moved I took it as my okay and started rolling my hips.

"Oh…fuck…Edward…" I said. He sat up wrapping his arms around me running them up and down my back. I picked up my pace and his kisses muffled my screams.

"Damn baby…" Edward growled gripping my hips again. I'm not sure how but before I knew what was happening I was on my back with my legs on his shoulders. His greens eyes were boring into mine, pouring out love in so many wordless expressions. He was deeper than I had ever felt before. It was so much pleasure I couldn't believe how close I felt to him.

"Harder Edward."

"I…don't know…if I can last if I go…"

"Please baby I'm almost…" I said and that being the only thing he needed to hear to do as I asked.

"Uh…shit. Bella I'm…come with me." He said thrusting harder. I could feel him getting ready to drop over the edge and I felt mine and as soon as he demanded "Now." I plummeted into ecstasy. Edward right with me.

Edward all but collapsed next to me on his bed and immediately wrapped his arms around me.

"I could lay here all day with you in my arms." Edward said.

"Ditto. But I need to take a shower." I said, kissed his cheek, then headed towards his bathroom. "Care to join?" I asked winking back at him.

---

"Dad are you sure you don't mind meeting me at the Cullen's later?" I asked Charlie as we prepared for Thanksgiving dinner with the Cullens.

"Not at all Bells. Go ahead and go help Esme get ready for the meal and I'll meet up with you later after I get Sue." He said without turning away from the football game on the TV.

"Ok thanks!" I said as I ran back up stairs to my room to get some things. I was anxious to get back to Edward. I had pretty much started spending all my free time at their house. Life was perfect. I had never been as happy as I was with my family and extended family. Part of me was very much aware that life was _too_ perfect but I tried to not dwell on those pessimistic ideas.

I sent a text to Edward to let him know I was on my way and to expect me in about fifteen minutes.

**EPOV**

As soon as I got the text from Bella letting me know she was on her way I was anxious. She had just left at midnight the night before after spending all day with us but I missed her already. Everything in my life was unbelievable. I sat waiting on her thinking about how things had changed so drastically for me in four or so months. I wasn't sure what I had done to deserve the angel I knew I would spend the rest of my life with but I was glad I had done it.

I was brought out of my thoughts with Carlisle's work cell phone ringing. We all looked towards him knowing that this would mean he would have to leave us on Thanksgiving to go to the hospital.

"Dr Cullen. Are you sure? How bad? Yes. Of course. I'm leaving now. Yes." He said then hung up the phone. I had been around my father when he received phone calls like this one but something about his face had me worried.

Something was terribly wrong. At that point I realized what time it was and realized that Bella should have been here by now.

"Dad." I said standing up and walking towards him. His face told me everything I didn't want to know. I was practically on my knees before I reached him. Esme had walked out of the kitchen and was staring at us. Alice and Emmett had walked over towards us to.

"It's Bella. There's been an accident. I need to go to the hospital. It's not good, son." He said placing his hand on my shoulder. I immediately broke down. I was slightly aware that Alice had collapsed by my feet but I was only focusing on trying to not hyperventilate. "Esme take the kids to the hospital as I'm sure they all want to be there but none of them can drive." I heard him say before running out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate...I'm already working on the next chapter. It will be posted today sometime and you might even get a third chapter before Monday is done for. I'm pathetic and have no plans for the holiday weekend leaving my time open for writing! :)**


	12. Without My Life

**Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to Ms. Stephenie Meyer. All references to and characters in the _Twilight Saga_ belong to her.**

**A/N: As promised here is the next chapter. Thanks for the quick reviews! You guys ROCK!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**EPOV**

Esme hadn't even come to a complete stop before I jumped out of her car and ran into the hospital. I knew exactly where to head to find Bella. They were expecting me.

"Edward. Your father said to expect you and your family. Miss Swan is in surgery currently. Your father is performing that surgery. Please have a seat and we'll let you know as soon as she is out." The nurse said before I could even open my mouth.

"What are her injuries? What happen?" I had so many questions and no answers for any of them. All I knew was that the girl I love is in surgery somewhere and my father was very concerned. I had to know what was going on and had to know now.

"I have not been informed on her injuries and as far as what happened…" she started to explain but was cut off when a gentleman who came up behind me spoke.

"It was a car accident Edward." Chief Swan. I knew this much. I wanted details. I turned to face him and noticed he had been crying. I realized he was probably called to the scene and couldn't imagine how that would have felt. "One of the worst I've seen in a really long time. There's nothing left of her truck. The other driver was pronounced dead at the scene. She was only a few minutes from home. It looks like the other driver lost control on a blind corner and hit her truck head-on. He was speeding and the force sent her truck flipping and she…" he had to stop.

I did the only thing I knew to do. I embraced him. I thought I wanted details but I was now crying. And the realization that I couldn't handle the details hit me. Alice, Emmett, and Esme all walked up to us and hugged us as well. We were still standing in a group embrace when Jasper and Rosalie came running into the waiting room. I had totally spaced calling them and was thankful someone had remembered to do so. Without words they joined our embrace.

I'm not even sure how long we stood there before we sat down. I do know it was an excruciating four hours before Carlisle walked into the waiting room. I knew he would have to talk to Charlie first but it still hurt when I was not who he went to. i stayed where I was waiting for some sort of sign that I was allowed to be in on the conversation. My father glanced at me and nodded his head in my direction. I slowly approached.

"She had some really bad head injuries. I had to do a bone graft to her skull. Her brain is swollen. Her left lung was punctured from a broken rib. She had slight internal bleeding from her stomach which we were able to stop. Her right leg is broken. She has a bunch of superficial cuts and bruises as well."

"Can we see her?" I asked. My father looked down at his feet.

"Yes but she is in a coma." He said and I almost collapsed again. "Her vitals are strong but it could be touch and go for awhile."

We all nodded and followed him to her room. I felt so helpless looking at her fragile body lying in that bed; tubes everywhere. I had no idea what to do. Charlie was the first to fully approach her and he took her hand his in. I've never seen a grown man cry the way Charlie did at that moment. We all stepped back out to give him privacy.

He emerged about half an hour later and walked up to Carlisle.

"I can't lose her too Carlisle. Please help my little girl." He pleaded before walking away. The pain his voice was too much. The girls were crying again. I quietly stood up and walked into Bella's room. I took a cue from Charlie and took her hand sitting down in the chair next to her bed. I couldn't form any thoughts into words. I just sat there holding her hand and crying like a little girl.

Alice, Rose, and Jasper joined me soon after. Emmett had gone to find Charlie with Esme. The four of us just stood around looking at Bella and crying. I hated not being able to see her brown eyes. I couldn't even look at her eyes. They were closed and black and blue. Dead looking. She looked dead. If it wasn't for the constant beep of the machines I would have thought she was.

"Visiting hours are over kids." Carlisle said as he walked into her room. Everyone nodded except me.

"I'm not leaving." I said with no emotions. I was cried out. The anger was gone. I had nothing left in me.

"Son you should go home. If anything changes you know…"

"No. I'm staying here." I said. "Where is Chief Swan?"

"He already went home. He couldn't stand to see his little girl this way. Sue is with him." Esme answered. I nodded then released her hand for the first time since I took it. "See you tomorrow morning, Edward."

"Night." I said as I laid down on the couch in her room.

Of course I slept for shit that night. All I could think about was my sleeping Bella. How frightened she must have been when she realized what was happening. I only hope she was knocked unconscious before she felt any pain. I couldn't stand the thought of her feeling any pain. I knew_ when_ she woke up, because damn-it she was going to wake up, she would be in pain but medicine could help that.

I felt anger towards the other driver for being so reckless on slippery roads, but it was hard to really feel anger towards someone who was dead. As much as I wanted to feel bad for his family, I couldn't help but think that he got what he deserved for doing this to someone as perfect as my Bella. Bella didn't deserve to be in this hospital bed. She was the nicest person I had ever known, besides my mother.

My mother. Elizabeth would have loved Bella. They would have gotten along so well. They are so much alike in so many ways. Looking at Bella in that hospital bed reminded me of when I was looking at my mother in her hospital bed. She too was in a coma, a medical induced coma. We thought it would be better that way to keep her out of pain. She was terminally ill and it was only a matter of time. We wanted her final days to be in peace. I was in her room when the machines went quiet. It was the hardest yet most freeing day. I knew she was in a better place, but she didn't deserve to die yet. She hadn't even lived half her life. Leaving this world at the age of thirty-five was too young.

Bella was only seventeen. God couldn't have them both. He can't take the two most important women in my life. He can't have her. I refuse to let him take my Isabella. He already had my Elizabeth. He can't my Isabella.

---

"Son you have to go to school tomorrow." Carlisle said Sunday evening. It has now been four days since Bella's accident. School was staring back up tomorrow and at this point I still hadn't left the hospital. Emmett had brought me some of my bathroom things and I took showers in her room. But I hadn't left the room. The staff started bringing me food but I was never able to eat more than a few bites.

"I'm not leaving her." This sentence I spoke countless times. It was all I could say to my family or the staff.

"You have to go to school. We don't know how much longer she will be in a coma and you can't miss that much school. I have already scheduled to be here during the days so I can keep an eye on her. I will keep you posted and also notify you if anything changes while you are not here. But you have to go to school."

"Why? It's not like I'll even be paying attention. It will be a waste of time to sit through those mindless classes." I hissed. It was the most I had said to anyone in three days.

"Son, this…" he said motioned towards me sitting next to Bella's bed. "is not healthy. You need to get out. She is stable and everything looks good. We're just waiting on her to wake up now. It will be okay son." He said as he put his hand on mine holding Bella's. I looked at his hand and started crying again.

"I can't leave her dad. She can't leave me." I said.

"I know Edward. She would be mad at you for sitting in here though crying over her. She wouldn't want this attention from everyone."

He was right but it was still hard to convince myself to leave her.

"You'll call me if _anything_ changes?"

"Of course. Please go home and try to sleep."

My week went by and I couldn't tell you anything that happened except when I was at the hospital. While I was at school I just went through the motions but my mind was on my sleeping beauty. I kept my phone on my desk each class waiting for it to ring. Carlisle did as he promised and would send me a text message every few hours. They all said the same thing – No change.

Friday in my last class I was bouncing around. I planned on heading straight to the hospital as soon as we were dismissed and not leaving again until Monday morning for class. I almost skipped out but figured Carlisle would have been upset if I showed up almost two hours before I was expected. I was staring at the blackboard when my phone vibrated.

_Her hand twitched and her fingers moved_ – _Dad_

I was gone. Emmett was hot on my trail as soon as I stood up. I ran by Alice and Jasper's class knowing they would see our bodies flying by the door. They two of them were instantly behind us. Emmett sent a message to Rose and she met us in the parking lot. We all jumped in our cars and hauled ass to the hospital. I hadn't told any of them what Carlisle had sent me because I knew it could possibly place false hopes in their minds. It was a small sign and most of the times meant nothing at all but sometimes it meant the patient was coming around.

I was by her side in less than ten minutes, holding her hand and kissing her forehead. Charlie came running in as well and took her other hand.

"It could mean nothing." Carlisle said solemnly.

"But it could mean everything." I said looking at Charlie who nodded in agreement with me. None of us were leaving.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"She moved her hand and fingers, just a little bit, but enough for me to tell Edward and Charlie. It gives us hope."

"I know she'll wake up. I can feel it. I can see it." Alice said smiling. Beaming actually. I just rolled my eyes.

"Bella sweetheart. If you can hear me. I love you. We all love you so much. Please come home to us. Please." I said kissing her hand and squeezing it a little bit. Her fingers twitched again. I jerked my head up and saw her eyes fluttering. "Please baby. Please love."

It seemed like I was the only person capable of talking. Everyone else was just staring.

**BPOV**

I could hear them talking about me. I wanted to say I was here but they seemed impossible to reach. I felt someone's hand holding mine but I couldn't figure out who's. It was comforting and I like it though. It felt like home. When their lips caressed my hand it made me smile even though I had no idea who did it. I had to find out who was around me. Plus I had no idea where I was or why they were begging me to go home. Wasn't I home?

I tried to open my eyes but it hurt. The lights that were shinning were way too bright. I couldn't get them open but I wasn't giving up on trying. I fluttered them again and opened them. I tried to focus on my surroundings but the only thing I could focus on was the set of bright green eyes staring directly into mine, he was crying.

"Oh Bella, love." He said crying harder. I was so confused. I glanced to my other side and saw my father. I smiled slightly at him but turned back to the set of green eyes. He kissed my forehead and I realized it was his lips that touched my hand earlier and it was his hand that was holding mine. "I've missed you so. We've missed you so so much."

This confused me more. I looked around the room again and saw six other people staring at me crying. I furrowed my eyebrows. Why were these people crying? Why was my dad crying? Why was I in a hospital? I turned back to the green eyes that now looked worried again. I swallowed and tried to form my thoughts.

"What is it Bella?" He asked smoothing my hair out of my face.

"Who are you?" I asked in barely a whisper.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yeah don't hate too much! I know horrible place to leave it BUT keep the faith my friends. I did say I was pathetic and had nothing planned this weekend and I'm so anxious to get these next few chapters written that I'm sure they'll get posted really quick.**

**Have a mentioned I like knowing what you're thinking? Yep I do. :)**

**

* * *

**

* * *


	13. Time Travel

**Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to Ms. Stephenie Meyer. All references to and characters in the **_**Twilight Saga**_** belong to her.**

**A/N: See I told you guys I would post again! Hell at this rate you'll get another one before Monday is over. **

**This section of the story is not going to solve itself quickly. This is the "angst" portion and supplies some drama. Please continue to have faith in me. I love you all and your support is great. Continue to let me know what you think.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was completely confused. I knew my father who was standing to my left but I had no idea who the other people where in my room. The boy with the green eyes was still staring at me with a look of confusion, hurt, and extreme sadness.

"Bella…" The blonde who looked like he was the doctor said. I looked towards him answering to my name. "Do you know who you are?"

"Well yeah. I'm Isabella Marie Swan. And this is my father Charlie but I don't know who all you are and I don't know why I'm in hospital."

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. I am your attending doctor. This is my wife Esme and her daughter Alice. This is my son Emmett and that is Edward. This is Rosalie and her brother Jasper."

"Should I know these people?"

"We've been best friends for almost three years Bella." The girl named Alice said through tears. I furrowed my eyebrows then looked back to my father – the only familiar face to me.

"Why am I in the hospital and why are you here?" I asked. He looked nervous.

"You were in a car accident on your way to the Cullen's house for Thanksgiving. Some guy hit your truck head on and…"

"My truck? I can't drive." I said almost laughing at him.

"What do you mean Bella?" Edward asked me. I noticed then that he still hadn't let go of my hand. I pulled my hand from his and his face dropped with even more sadness.

"I'm only fourteen. I can't drive." I said like it was obvious then turned back to my father. "Why are you in Phoenix and where is my mother?" I asked very nervous. Why wasn't my mom here? Was she in this truck with me? Was she in the hospital too?

"Phoenix?" Everyone asked confused.

"Honey you're in Forks, Washington. You're seventeen years old and a junior in high school."

"No I am not. I haven't even started high school yet. I'm fourteen and where is mom?" I asked really starting to get nervous about my mom.

"Bella. What year is it?" Dr Cullen asked.

"2006." I answer like it was the most obvious thing ever. "What is going on?" I demanded.

"Bella, I'm afraid you're suffering from an interesting case of memory loss. The year is 2009. You are seventeen years old and you live in Forks, Washington with your father. You have so for the past two and half years." The doctor said.

"I don't understand."

"Bells, honey, you moved up here to Forks with me when Renee died from cancer."

"NO!" I yelled and tried to get out of my bed. "I don't believe you! She is not dead! I was just with her yesterday! We were swimming at the pool at my home in Phoenix! I do not live shitty Forks!" I said then Charlie took me into a comforting hug.

"It's okay sweetheart."

"It is not okay!" I said crying. "Can I have a moment alone please?"

"Of course." Dr. Cullen said then hustled everyone out of the room. Edward acted like he didn't want to leave me. "Son." Dr. Cullen said then Edward slowly walked out of the room.

_Ok think Bella, think. What is the last thing you remember? I _was_ sitting on the deck of the pool with my mom and we were laughing. She was not sick and I was definitely in Phoenix…not Forks._

"This can not be happening." I said out loud. "These people are freaking crazy!" I mumbled again to myself right as the door opened again.

"Sorry Bella. I know you asked to be alone but I need to examine you…and I'm sure you have some questions."

I nodded. "I am really in high school?"

"Yes." He said as he took my blood pressure. "Your mother died of cancer and you moved in with your father here in Forks. You've been attending Forks High School since your freshman year. Your best friends are Alice and Rosalie…"

"The pixie and blonde right?"

"Right." He laughed. "Rosalie's twin brother Jasper is also your best friend. He and Alice are dating. Rose is dating my son Emmett. I moved my family this year so I could marry Esme, Alice's mom."

I nodded in understanding but realized he hadn't mentioned anything about Edward. "What about Edward?"

"Edward is my youngest son. He is…your boyfriend."

"My what?!" _This is so weird! I have a boyfriend and beautiful best friends who obviously care for me. But I can't remember any of them. _I realized Dr. Cullen was laughing at me.

"You and Edward hated each other when you first met. It was pretty comical. I'm not even really sure what changed your minds but you two have been inseparable for about four months now. You obviously love each other very much." He said with sadness in his voice. "I had to force him to leave your room so he could go to school, but he never left otherwise. He's held your hand from that chair for a week."

I cried. I couldn't help myself. I cried for the pain this boy that I couldn't remember had gone through and then to have me just wake up and not know who he was. "What's wrong with me?"

"You seem to have blocked out the memory of the crash that put you here and the traumatic loss of your mother. Your memory has reverted to life before your mother's death. I can't explain it and I've never personally had a patient go through this but I can promise you that we are all here to support you."

"Thank you Doctor."

"Please call me Carlisle."

"Thank you Carlisle. May I speak to my father?" I asked. He nodded then left to get my father.

**EPOV**

"She doesn't know who we are?" I asked my father once he came back out from her room.

"No it appears that her memory has reverted back three years to before her mother's death. I don't really understand it but it seems anything that was part of her life three years ago is clear as day but anything that has happened since then…nothing."

"So…what can we do?" Alice asked.

"Be her friend. Answer her questions and be patient with her. She is going to get very frustrated with herself and make mistakes on your identities." He said then looked to me. "Son, this will be hard on you because until she remembers you, you can not act like her boyfriend. Just be her friend."

"But…I…I can't do that, Dad." I said holding back my tears. "I love her and I don't think I can…"

"You're going to have to. We need to give her space and move at the speed she can."

"When can she go home?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure at this point. It's probably going to be at least sometime next week. Monday at the earliest probably but I'm not putting money on anything specific yet."

"What will she do about school? I mean her brain is in eight grade mode so she won't understand…will this put her back?" Rose asked. I hadn't even thought about that yet.

"I can't answer that right now." He said then walked away from us.

Charlie came out of her room with tears in his eyes and walked up the five of us.

"She wants to rest and has asked me to ask you guys to go home and rest as well. She knows that none of you have slept much this week." He said glancing more directly towards me. "She is sorry for not remembering any of you. She can tell how much you all care for her and feels bad that she doesn't know who you are."

"Please tell her that we're not upset and we will be here whenever she needs us." Jasper said then grabbed Alice's hand and led her out of the hospital.

"We will see you tomorrow." Emmett said as he took Rose's hand and followed Jazz and Alice.

"Chief Swan…I'm not sure I can make myself leave…"

"Edward. Go home and sleep. There is nothing you can do here. She is strong and stubborn. She's her mother's daughter for sure. She wants you specifically to try and sleep. I guess Carlisle told her that you refused to leave her side. She's upset that she's put you through so much pain and just wants you to try and sleep."

I nodded. How could I deny what she wanted? I could never do that.

"I'll see you in the morning. Probably pretty early." I said as I shook his hand and left.

* * *

**A/N: As always let me know!**


	14. His Pain

**Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to Ms. Stephenie Meyer. All references to and characters in the **_**Twilight Saga**_** belong to her.**

**

* * *

**

**  
BPOV**

After I was sure everyone had left me for the evening I started trying to remember things…any thing. I started with my mother. This memory was the most important to me at the time. I didn't want to believe that she was gone or the reality of if I never got my memory back I was going to have to grieve for her again. I knew I wouldn't be grieving _again_ since I wouldn't remember the first time. It really was a moot point since I refused to believe she was actually dead. I wasn't even going to face that until I knew if I wasn't going to ever get my memory back. Saying goodbye to my mother was going to be my last step.

Ignoring this was hard because it was supposedly the whole reason I was in Forks, living with Charlie.

This was my next "memory" to try and come to terms with. I was living with my father in his dump of a house in a tiny town where everyone knows everyone's business. The last time I remember visiting Charlie, I was twelve and we went fishing with his friend Billy Black on the Reservation. When we got back to the house, a blonde woman was waiting for Charlie. I can't remember what she wanted but it had something to do with his police work. I think her name was Marianne Hale, our neighbor or something.

_I wonder if that beautiful woman still lives on Charlie's…on our street?_

Ok, so that is my last memory of my father, but I am apparently living with him and have been for three years.

_Why can't I remember anything!_

"This is fucking stupid Swan." I said to myself then instantly covered my mouth at my foul language. _I never used to cuss! I'm fourteen…oh shit…I'm seventeen. I'm gonna have to remember that for sure. _

I fell asleep finally, thinking of my mother and my last memory of her. It was such a happy memory. She was smiling at me and laughing while I did cannon balls into the pool. Nothing was wrong. We were perfect. Life was great.

"How is she this morning?" I velvet voice rang into my head.

"She's doing quite well. Her strength is amazing and she hasn't asked for pain medicine since she woke up. We're all amazed by it." Another male spoke.

"Has Chief Swan been in yet?"

"No he has not but I think he's on duty this morning. I'm sure he will be stopping in periodically through out the day though." The second man spoke again then paused for a second. "Edward, you have to remember to keep a safe distance with Bella. She doesn't know who you are yet. You could scare her and send her mind into protection mood." He cautioned. It was then that I felt a person standing rather closely to my bed. It was almost like an electric current through my body. It was so strong I almost opened my eyes.

"Dad…I just…last night was horrible. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I just don't see how staying away is possible. I tried that already remember? And that was before she was ever mine and now that she is actually mine…"

"But she's not yours anymore. Not this version of Bella anyways. Just be her friend son." He said then I heard my room door shut. The person, Edward, sighed then sat down next to my bed. I turned my head and opened my eyes to look at him. Our eyes met immediately. His were red, blood shot and puffy with dark circles under them. He obviously had been up all night crying. I felt bad for this boy once again for hurting over me. I gave him a weak smile and he returned it just as weakly.

"Morning Bella." He mumbled.

"Good morning, Edward." I said. His eyes opened wide when I said his name.

"Do you…remember…" he tried to ask but I just shook my head.

"I remember the introductions that Carlisle gave me yesterday." I said then his head dropped a little. "Edward?"

"Yes? Anything."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Are you insane? You have nothing to be sorry for." He said. I had to chuckle a little bit for his slight outburst.

"I'm beginning to think I might possibly be insane. But I am sorry for the pain that you have obviously gone through and the pain you are suffering now."

"Bella…I…"

"Look, I know that we're supposedly a couple or whatever and the fact that I don't remember you or anything that we may or may not have done together is hurting you. I know your father doesn't want you to be anything more than my friend right now. And even though I don't know you, I feel your pain and it hurts me to see you in this much pain."

"I don't know how to be anything less than your boyfriend."

"Can you please try to just be my friend? I can't handle anything more right now." I asked and he was quiet for quite a long before he looked up to my eyes again.

"I will try my hardest but Bella I lo…" He started to say but stopped abruptly when Charlie came walking into the door followed closely by Alice and Rose.

"Out Edward. Girl talk!" Alice chimed with a huge smile. I had to smile at her enthusiasm. Her and Rose started talking to Edward, trying to get him to leave the room while my father checked on me. He informed that he was in fact on duty but would check in often.

"So how ya feeling?" Rose asked after the two of them managed to shuffle the boys out.

"Ok I supposed except for the minor detail of missing the past three years of my life." I tried to joke. They did not find it funny.

"Not funny Bella." Alice pouted. "We miss you terribly! You're our Bella Barbie! We miss our dress up times!"

_Bella Barbie?_

Before I realized it my mind had wandered to some sort of vision…it looked almost like I watching a movie. _'Would you please let me have a Bella Barbie day?' she begged. _

"Bella?" Rose asked bringing me back.

"Sorry, I spaced out. What?"

"We're here to answer any questions you might have about anything."

"Oh. Ok…tell me about yourselves." I said smiling. They both beamed and proceeded to tell me everything about themselves. The told me how long they had been friends and about their boyfriends. They gossiped on people we went to school with even though I had no idea who they were talking about. Alice talked about her fashion obsession – a lot. Rose talked about cars. The more they talked the more I realized we all we different in very stunning ways but we all clicked. I was having a blast listening to them talk and bicker about certain things.

"Are you girls done hogging our best friend yet?" Jasper asked poking his head in. Alice giggled but motioned for him to come in. Emmett and Edward followed close behind.

"Hi!" I said very enthusiastically. They all laughed then made themselves comfortable throughout my room. Alice perched herself on the foot of my bed. Emmett sat in one chair and Rose sat on his lap. Jasper sat in another chair and Edward was leaning against the table next to my bed. The conversation flowed effortlessly, like we had all been friends for years.

_You have been idiot!_

Not Edward and Emmett.

_But it feels like it with them too. The six of you together is just…right._

Great now I'm having a conversation with myself. I've lost it.

They all left when visiting hours were over with the promise of returning on Sunday. I slept a little better that night thinking about my mom again but also thinking of my friendships that I had formed since moving to Forks. They all seemed like genuinely wonderful people. Good to the bone.

Sunday passed pretty much the same as Saturday. They all showed up together though at about eight in the morning and stayed all day again. Like the day before we kept the conversation away from me personally. I wanted to observe and watch them. Occasionally I would think of a question and I would ask it and they were always happy to answer them.

I didn't have anymore weird visions like I had on Saturday with Alice and Rose but a few things struck me as familiar. I just never could place it firmly.

Monday was a boring day for me. All my friends were back in school – against their wishes. Carlisle and Esme had made them go back even though none of them wanted to. It was a boring day, but one of my favorites.

"Bella, if it's alright with you, I would like to send you home tomorrow. You have made a dramatic improvement. Faster than anyone expected. The swelling on your brain had gone down completely. Your lung is fully healed and your vitals all around are right where they should be."

"Yes! Please let me go home!" I said all excited. He laughed at me and smiled.

"Sounds like a plan then. I will try to have you home tomorrow afternoon before everyone is out of school."

"Do they know yet?"

"No, I thought I would let you tell them when they get here this afternoon." He said then left my room.

My friends came running into my room about an hour later. Well three of my friends came running in.

"Ha! Told you I'm faster!" Edward said panting.

"You cheated!" Jasper yelled laughing.

"You only beat me because I'm running with more weight." Emmett said.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed at them trying to catch their breath.

"They thought it would be _cool_ to race each other to your room to see who's the fastest." Rose said walking in.

"Yes very mature of them to go running through the hospital." Alice chimed in.

"Whatever you two act all high and mighty but we heard you put money on it." Edward laughed as he took his is customary position next to my bed as Alice took hers on my bed.

"True." They both said shrugging. I was just smiling at them thinking of my news.

"So I have so good news." I said and then I had all of the attention. I immediately thought that they assumed I remembered everything and that I had just probably gotten their hopes up. "Uh…I'm going home tomorrow."

"This is great!!!" They all said grinning.

"When?" Edward asked.

"Carlisle wants me to be home and settled in time for you all to be out of school so you can come to my house and see me there instead of this cold hospital.

"And that we will definitely do!" Emmett said.

I really couldn't help but be happy, despite still not remembering. I was beginning to really enjoy my friendships with the five people surrounding me now. Edward had done a pretty good job the past few days but I often still saw the pain in his eyes, especially when I would get emotional over something. It was usually triggered by something that was brought up in conversation that I knew I should have remembered but just couldn't. It always looked like Edward wanted to hug me and comfort me but he would always stop himself from touching me. In fact, he never touched me. The rest of them hugged me openly but Edward kept a safe distance. I knew this caused him pain too, he was just hiding it.

I was still hurting for him.

* * *

**A/N: Just FYI, this might be my only post this week, not really sure yet. I am going on vacation next week so work will be crazy for me but I will try to do some writing in my free time. **

**I will be taking my computer on vacation though since I will have internet connection in my hotel room. I am definitely planning on posting then! :)**

**As always, thanks for the support and any thoughts you share with me. I really do like to know what you're thinking. **


	15. Home

**Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to Ms. Stephenie Meyer. All references to and characters in the **_**Twilight Saga**_** belong to her.**

**A/N: So I'm pretty much sick of the whole disclaimer thing. Anywho – this story is coming to a close – rapidly. Probably only about three or so chapters left. I know – I'm sad too. It'll be okay though! I will immediately be starting another story. I like it better already actually. **

**Not real sure how I want this one to end yet. We'll see where my mind wanders.**

**The reviews you guys give me (even though it's not as many as I would like to see) are the SHIT! I love my readers who let me know where they stand. Oh and I'm still waiting on Edward to pay me a visit. Lol (I can't believe I just actually used instant message language…I need a life).**

**Shall we return to EPOV…we shall!**

* * *

**EPOV**

My Bella is going home. _Home_.

The amount of emotions raging through me at the time of her announcement was tremendous. I was undeniably ecstatic. She was well enough to be released. I was anxious. What would her being home mean? Would her memory return being surrounded by more familiar things? The thought of her memory returning made me…well nervous actually. I was nervous about her memory returning and what that would me to our relationship. Would it go back to exactly how it was before the accident? I was scared shitless at the unknown. I couldn't survive life without Bella. It was torturous to survive this past week and she was still _in_ my life just not in the aspect I wanted her. I had obeyed my father's wishes and Bella's…mainly Bella's. If she hadn't asked I would not have listened to my father. But much to my dismay, she asked me to just be her friend.

To make my life easier, I separated myself as far as I could deal. While everyone else was affectionate with Bella, I was distant. I knew if I touched her in any capacity I would not be able to stop it. Even hugging was off limits in my mind.

It was a dark week for me.

It hurt even worse when I caught sadness in her deep brown eyes, like she missed my touch. I knew I was only fooling myself with that though. She couldn't miss something she never remembered having.

But home. She's going home. Hope. Hope was my main emotion. Hope she would come back to me and remember everything. Remember our first time together. I remember it like it just happened. I'll always remember it. Hope that she'll remember the laughter we shared and even hope that she'll remember the very few tiffs we had.

"Hey Eddie…you ready to get the hell outta here and see Bells?" Emmett asked smacking me on my shoulder and bringing me back to my ghastly History class.

I immediately jumped out of my seat and smiled. "Fuck yeah. And don't call me Eddie…Emmy."

"Stupid prick." He mumbled under his breath as we walked out towards the cars.

I knew she was home and settled already because Charlie had sent me a text message as soon as he got her there. When I got to our cars, every single one of us was smiling from ear to ear. Alice was jumping around like she was on a pogo-stick or some shit, making me laugh at her.

"Shut it Cullen. I wanna see my sister. Let's go." She said hitting me before she climbed in her car. I just laughed and followed suit.

They let me knock on the door while they all waited – very impatiently behind me.

"Hey Charlie!" I said when he answered the door.

"Hey kids!" He said taking my hand. "Glad you stopped by. Bella's in the kitchen." He said rolling his eyes. Some things apparently never change. We all walked in and saw her standing at the stove cooking some sort of pasta.

"Hi." She said smiling. "I'm making us all dinner. Hope everyone's hungry."

"Hells yeah Bells!" Emmett said taking her into a bear hug. "Hey…Hells Bells. Ha cool! I'm so calling you that from now on."

"You can call me whatever you want just put me down." She laughed. The smile that came to her face was the biggest one I had seen for over a week. She looked absolutely stunning and happy. I wanted to take her into a hug and kiss her. More than a friend.

"Hello Edward." She said looking at me and smiling.

"Hello Isabella." I said then winked. This caused her to blush before turning back to the pasta but had to stop again because she was attacked from both sides and back by Alice, Rose, and Jasper.

"Glad you're home Bella." Jasper said hugging her.

"We'll have to go shopping soon to get you some 'welcome home' clothes." Alice chirped.

"Any excuse to go shopping, huh Al." She laughed causing us all to stare at her funny. It seemed so like her to say that to Alice and to call her Al. Like her just months earlier. "As long as I'm not Bella Barbie again anytime soon." She added then turned back to the pasta.

"What did you just say?" I asked her.

"Bella Barbie. Isn't that what you guys called it earlier this week when we were talking?" She asked looking back to Rose and Alice questioning. The both nodded still a little shocked. "Then what?"

"You said 'again'." We all said simultaneously.

"Oh I did? Huh. Weird. Whatever." She said shrugging her shoulders then went back to the food. "Go make yourselves comfortable in the living room. I think Charlie's got some game on. I'll let ya know when the food's ready."

Jasper and Emmett headed towards the TV instantly. I saw Alice and Rose sneak upstairs to Bella's room. Probably to do some clothing investigation to figure out what new items she needed. I hung back in the kitchen. Allowing myself the only alone time with her that I had allowed.

"Do you need help with anything?" I asked as I walked to stand right next to her. Our arms touching. I knew I shouldn't allow myself to get this close but I just couldn't stop myself anymore. It felt like I was denying myself oxygen by not being close to her. When our arms came in contact I felt that same electricity between that I had always felt. It made me smile. At least that was still there.

I noticed she stiffened next to me but didn't make an attempt to move away from me. Did she feel it? Did it bring back memories? I chanced a look at her face. She was staring down at the pot of pasta still stirring it but her eyes looked like they were a million miles away. Lost in some dream world.

"Bella, love? Are you alright?" I asked then before I could control it, my hand was moving toward her cheek. She flinched back to reality and moved away from my hand before it touched her. I instantly dropped my hand and shoved it into my pocket.

_Way to go ass…you pushed her too far. She asked you to act like her friend and nothing more and then you go and try to touch her face. Couldn't even go for a standard friend hug first. Oh no, had to go for the intimate cheek cup. Arrogant fool._

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"What do have to be sorry for?" She asked as she stepped back to the spot she was in before. I just shrugged. "Go watch the game with the boys, Edward." She said smiling at me. I nodded and retreated.

A week passed and we all kept the same schedule. After school we would to go the Swan's house where Bella would be fixing our dinner for us. We would hang out and talk and just be friends. It was refreshing and yet still devastatingly hard and painful.

At dinner one night, Alice and Rose made plans with Bella for the upcoming weekend. Alice was going to pick up Bella after school on Friday and then on Saturday the girls were going to go Christmas shopping. Carlisle and Esme were scheduled to be out of town and us boys planned a guy's day on Saturday while the girls were out. It was an eerie case of déjà vu for me.

_Would it be for Bella too? Was that the girls' plan? I will have to ask them when we get home._

I knew it was going to be a very difficult weekend for me. To have Bella in my house all weekend and not be able to do what I wanted to do to her. I missed her so. I missed her mouth, the silky feel of her skin, her hands, her everything.

"So what's your plan here anyways?" I asked Alice once we arrived at home.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently…too innocently.

"Alice…"

"Ok look…yes Rose and I are trying to do a déjà vu sort of thing. I saw it flash in your eyes at dinner. Anyways, we're hoping it works. We're going to start being more proactive, I guess you could say. We're tired of sitting back and hoping it all comes back to her by us all just hanging out. We want our Bella back."

"Proactive? What all else do you have planned?"

"Well, we're making her this scrapbook of pictures and stuff that Rose and I have collected since our freshman year of high school. We're planning on giving it to her Christmas. It's got pictures of everyone." She said smiling.

It was then that I realized Alice had almost three years of history with my Bella. I had a measly few months. Her memories of the girls and Jasper go deeper than with me. Would she ever be able to recall us? It was such a minor amount of time compared to everything else. Would those memories even matter enough for her to remember? I was instantly panicking.

"Stop freaking out over whatever it is you think you need to freak out about. She will remember you. She loves you. You two are meant to be together. I've seen it." She said then pranced toward the stairs. "Oh and don't worry. Rose and I have a plan for you too. She likes you again already. We see it in her eyes. It's the same look she had a week after meeting you. Nothing will ever keep you two apart. Even if she doesn't ever get these past few years back, it will all work out. I promise."

Then before I could even say anything more, she was in her room. I don't know what I would have said in the first place. I was lost and completely without words. I wanted to believe what she said but I just couldn't let myself wish for that. It would be too much of a heartbreak if it wasn't true.

I will also get her a Christmas present…a special one that only I could give her. And I knew exactly what I was going to give her.

* * *

**A/N: Another lunchtime master piece. I don't typically enjoy writing on my lunch hour. I feel rushed and sometimes it doesn't come out as smoothly as I would like but I had this chapter in my head all morning and had to get it down. So...if there are spelling and/or grammar errors, I apologize now. I'm very OCD when it comes to that stuff but didn't really have time to edit and whatnot.**

**Let me know your thoughts. Love!**


	16. Sweet Tart and Kings

**Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to Ms. Stephenie Meyer. All references to and characters in the **_**Twilight Saga**_** belong to her.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Hey Al!" I said as I jogged out toward her car Friday afternoon.

"Hey Bells!" She said as she hugged me hello. "Ready for an exciting weekend shopping?"

"Uh…honestly…no. I'm scared. Something tells me you two are gonna run me ragged and I'm going to wish I had just stayed at your house with the boys or something."

The thought of staying at the house all day with the boys…with Edward was actually exciting to me – more so than shopping with Alice and Rosalie.

Ever since that first day I was home and they all came over to see me, I've felt anxious with Edward around. His smile made me forget my thoughts and sometimes how to breathe. In the kitchen his shoulder had touched mine and the contact sent an electric shock through my body. A familiar electric shock. I couldn't place it but it sent me on a wild ride. Tons of images flashed through my head but nothing was focused and I couldn't concentrate on anything specific. I wanted desperately to be able to remember something, anything, about Edward. I felt oddly more connected to him than to anyone else. All the images just made me believe more that he and I were together before the accident but the fact that I still couldn't remember it made me timid around him. I still felt the pain for him and nothing seemed to make it easier for me. I wished, for him, that I could I remember.

"Oh hush your mouth. We'll have so much fun shopping and besides, the boys have planned some sort of guy day while we're going. You wouldn't be welcomed even if we would let you skip out of shopping." She grinned evilly before pulling away from the curb. I just laughed at her shaking my head.

I knew they wouldn't let me out of shopping. They'd been talking about taking me for at least two weeks now.

"When is Rose meeting us?"

"Not till tomorrow morning. It's just you, me, Jasper, and Edward tonight."

"What?" I asked a little nervous by the idea of having it just the four of us. I'm not really sure why I was but I was instantly nonetheless. She just chuckled at me, apparently reading my nervousness. Hopefully she didn't know why.

"Relax Bella. Emmett and Rose are having a date night and then getting a hotel room for the evening for some alone time." She said wiggling her eyebrows at me. That made me loosen up a little and chuckle.

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"I think we were just planning on hanging out, ordering in dinner since Carlisle and Esme are both away on business this weekend, maybe drinking a little bit. Who knows really. Whatever we want I guess." She shrugged as we pulled up to their house. I nodded before heading in.

"We're home!" She yelled and Jasper and Edward came strolling out of the kitchen, both grinning like fools.

"We've already ordered some pizza and made a drink that will satisfy you, Alice." Edward said grinning.

"Ohh did you make Anti-Freeze or Green-Eyed Monster? You know those are my favorites."

"Actually babe, we're trying something new tonight. Sweet Tart." Jasper said leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Really? What is it?" I asked. I had no idea what any of them were but if Alice liked them, I figured they were probably fruity.

"Sunkist, Kool-Aid, and Everclear." Jasper answered then him and Edward got evil glints in their eyes.

"You ladies weren't hoping to get up too early tomorrow were you?" Edward asked me.

"No. I told Alice I wasn't getting up before eleven. We're staying in Port Angeles on this shopping trip. She wasn't happy. I don't care." I laughed watching Alice roll her eyes.

"Good to hear." He said then walked back into the kitchen. He reappeared about five minutes later with four cups in his hands. "Drink up."

----

"Oh let's play Kings!" Alice chirped after we had gorged ourselves on the pizza.

"Play what?"

"Kings. It's a drinking game. One of your favorites actually." Jasper said solemnly.

"Ok, well you guys are gonna have to teach me again though. Apparently it was one of my favorites after I moved to Forks." I said trying to smile but not quite being able to.

"Not a problem Bella." Edward said as he shuffled the deck of cards. "We typically play this towards the beginning of the evening to get a good buzz going making the rest of the evening more fun." He laughed.

"You've always been a hell of devilish player. Very ruthless." Alice added. "Ok, so the rules…very simple. You pick a card and we follow the rules associated with that card."

"And the rules are?"

"Two is for you, you tell someone to drink. Three is for me, you drink, Four is for whores, five is a social, six is for dicks." Edward explained the first six rules to me. I hoped they'd remind me throughout the game because I was pretty sure I was going to forget.

"Seven is thumb master. Whoever is the most recent to draw this card, can place their thumb on the table at any time and everyone must follow suit. Last to do so, drinks." Jasper said.

"Eight is for pick a mate. Nine is rhyme time. Ten is categories. Jack is the rule card. Queen makes you question master…" Alice rattled off.

"We'll explain categories, rule and question master if you pull them." Edward threw in there. I nodded. "King…well it's supposed to be you pour a shot of what you're drinking into a cup. Person to pull the fourth king must drink the cup."

"But since we're all drinking the same thing…let's just make it another social." Jasper suggested. We all agreed.

"Ace is waterfall." Alice finished.

"Ok, well let's get to it." I said smiling.

An hour later, and two games of Kings, we were toasted and having a blast.

"Heeeyyyy…ya wanna play pool?" Alice asked me.

"I don't know how to." I said standing up and almost falling over but was stopped when Edward's hand gripped my waist. I in turn clutched his shoulders while I regained my footing. "Thanks." I slurred and smiled up at him. I instantly got lost in his green eyes. There was something different in them than I was used to seeing. Some emotion I couldn't identify. I couldn't break my gaze. He seemed to be having the same difficulty with me.

"Hey you two…come on!" Jasper yelled breaking our daze. We both blinked rapidly then turned to him.

_Oh yeah pool. I wonder if I knew how to play this before the accident. I don't remember ever playing in Arizona…_

"Let's let the boys play a game while we watch." Alice suggested as we took seats in two stools in one of the corners of the game room. After a few games, Jasper got tired of losing.

"Come on Bells, your turn to take on Edward." Jasper said handing me a pool stick.

"Ok but you'll have to show me how to do this though." I said laughing but trailed off as I was bombarded with more images.

'_Well, you will need to hold the stick like this.' Edward was talking to me. We were in this same room. Playing pool. I took the stick…the cue…like a pro. I bent over the table and purposefully let my ass hit Edward in the crotch area. His response made me laugh._

'_What do I aim for?' I asked him. He answered stripes. 'Good, I like the big balls better.' I responded lustfully. _

_I was flirting with him._

_I proceeded to run the table. I know this game. I'm good at this game. I hustled Edward. _

I was brought back with a boisterous laugh. "I'm not falling for that line again."

It was Edward. He apparently remembered me hustling him. I now had that memory, well parts of that memory. I don't remember making any of the shots. I just remember that he never got a shot and I won.

"You still sore that she beat you that night, huh?" Alice laughed.

"Well and I'm mad at both of you…and Rose for not cluing me in. You guys knew she was a pro. It was fucking ridiculous."

"Someone had to knock your ass down a few notches." Jasper laughed even louder.

"Ok, so I just take this stick, hit this white ball into another ball and if it goes in the pocket, I go again. Right?" I said interrupting their memories. I decided to not let them know I had this memory come back since they seemed to not notice my momentary drift from reality.

"Something like that. Maybe it will all come back to you after your first…" Alice was saying but stopped when I made the ball I was aiming at.

"Well fuck me sideways." Edward said. I just laughed.

"Must be like riding a bike." I said then made a few more before missing. He took advantage and ran the table from me so I didn't get another shot and he won. It was now about midnight and the booze was gone so we called it a night.

After some convincing, I told Alice I was fine with staying in the guest room so she and Jasper could have some alone time. The room was on the third floor across from Edward's room so he had unintentionally followed me up there.

"Hey Edward." I said as we both reached our doors.

"Yeah?"

"Tonight was fun. Thank you."

"It was fun. I miss spending time with you." He said sadly.

"Me too. Although I'm not sure one should be able to miss something they don't remember, but I do."

This made him smile a little. "Good night Isabella."

"Good night Edward." I said walking in my room and shutting the door. I got ready and lay down but tossed and turned. I couldn't get Edward out of my mind. Every time I closed my eyes I could see his bright green ones. They made me ache. I yearned to be close to him and I had no idea why.

_You know why you have the need to be close to him. Quit lying to yourself. You love a man you don't remember. Let yourself fall for him._

I couldn't listen to myself. I just didn't see how it was fair for him to have all these memories of us and me have none. I wasn't going to allow that to happen, but I did have questions.

_I'll probably regret this…if he's actually awake._

I walked across the hall and stood in front of his closed door for at least a minute before I got the guts to knock.

"Edward?" I asked through the door. It opened immediately. "Did I wake you?"

"No. I've been wide awake since I laid down. Is everything ok? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I said but looked down at my feet. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." He said then stepped aside and let me in his room closing the door behind me. I sat on the edge of the bed and watched him as he walked to the other side and got in as well sitting with his back against the headboard and legs stretched out.

I took a deep breath before getting fully on the bed and facing. "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"You're not hurting me and that's not a question. Where is this going?"

"I am hurting you. I see it in your eyes. It hurts you that I don't remember you. That I can't seem to remember anything about…us."

"It makes me sad, but we can make new memories Bella." He almost pleaded. I nodded but didn't meet his eyes.

"Were we in love?"

"Yes. I'd like to believe so anyways. You told me you were. I know I was…I know I am." He amended. That made me blush.

"Did we…did we have sex?" I asked blushing even more. This caused him to blush also.

"Yes. We started dating late August but we didn't…until Halloween." He said then smiled really big.

"What are you smiling at?"

"I'm remembering it. It was…is the greatest night of my life. It's the first time you told me that you loved me." He said as he sat up and pulled me into his arms. I tensed a little bit but let him do it. "Is this ok?" he asked.

"Yes." I whispered as he laid us down. I had my arms around him and my head resting on his bare chest. "I'm sorry I don't remember it." I said as a tear escaped me.

"It's okay sweetheart." He said then kissed my forehead.

It was not okay. I loved the man I was laying on and couldn't remember telling him or feeling it. I couldn't have been more depressed. I finally fell asleep trying to remember anything. I wore my brain out which is what I'm assuming finally let me pass out.

I woke up about seven in the morning still in Edward's arms. I didn't want Alice or Rose finding me in his room so I gently removed myself from his grasp and walked back over to my room to try and catch a few more hours of sleep. Hoping the headache and the dizziness would disappear by then.

Shopping was actually fun. It did take us most of the day though. I had thought all day about whether or not I wanted to go back to the Cullen's house or home. I really was torn, but in the end my sympathy for Edward's feelings won out. Even though he told me that he wasn't hurting, I wasn't buying it. I asked Alice and Rose to just drop me off at home with my bags. They tried to convince me otherwise but I told them I wasn't feeling all that great – using my head injury as an excuse. I know, pathetic but they wouldn't leave it be.

I hoped Edward wouldn't be too upset that I wasn't staying again as originally planned.

I wonder what he did on his planned ay with the boys. I'm sure knowing those three it was an adventure.

I fell asleep faster but still dreamt of him. None of the dreams made sense to me but they were all happy and I woke up with a feeling of love surrounding me.

I really did love this man. Then…and I do believe I'm starting to again.

* * *


	17. Refusal?

**Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to Ms. Stephenie Meyer. All references to and characters in the **_**Twilight Saga**_** belong to her.**

**A/N: This will be not so short and sweet…er maybe not too sweet either...**

* * *

**BPOV**

"You ready kiddo?" Charlie yelled up the stairs.

"Yep dad. Be there in a few minutes." I said.

We were getting ready to head over to the Cullen's for Christmas Eve dinner. They had extended the invitation to us after my shopping trip with Alice and Rose. We…well Charlie happily accepted. I still wasn't sure about spending time with the Cullens.

After the conclusion I came to while lying in Edward's arm I had a hard time spending time with him. I hadn't spent much time with any of them since then actually. I just couldn't find it in me to spend time with everyone in his family but him.

Staying away from him wasn't helping me at all however. I was still depressed. I was in agony over the pain I was causing him still. I cried myself to sleep every night missing my non-existent memories of him. I wanted so badly to remember him, remember us, but until I could I couldn't let myself be near him.

I had it in my mind that without the memories of the past few months, it wasn't fair to him to be in a relationship now. I suppose it was more that I was mad. I was mad at him for having these memories of us. I was jealous that he could picture us together and when we first shared ourselves with each other. Hell, I didn't even know if he was my first!

And then I was mad about being mad. So freaking complicated! So damn annoying!

"Ok pops, let's go." I said as I came down the stairs, forcing a smile onto my face.

When we first arrived, things were obviously tense between me and Edward. I didn't even look at him. I'm sure he was beyond confused and had a million questions running through his mind so my goal for the evening – do not get stuck alone with Edward.

"Dinner's not quite ready. Everyone make selves comfortable in the living room for awhile." Esme said as she greeted us. We nodded and headed that way. I was enjoying conversation with Alice and Rose, effectively ignoring the boys.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice whispered. I just shrugged.

"No, something's up. You've been…off…for the past week." Rose said.

"I'm fine. Really. Just wore out I guess. I've been trying really hard lately…I'm mentally exhausted." I said then took a big deep breath. "I'm gonna run to the bathroom." I said standing up. I already needed a break from the questions and stares. Stares, not just from Edward but everyone. Even Emmett and Jasper were staring like they were waiting for something.

I gave myself a little pep talk in the bathroom. Mentally preparing myself for the dinner and evening ahead. I had already done this but apparently it was not successful and I was hoping a second go at it would do the trick.

All my preparation went straight to hell when I opened the bathroom door and saw him standing across the hall.

"Oh…I didn't realize someone was waiting. I would have…" _What tell him you wouldn't have given yourself a pep talk to get through the evening? Not wise._

"I wasn't waiting on the bathroom Bella. We have four others in this house." He said as he shrugged off the wall and walked towards me.

_Not good. Not good. This is definitely against the plan for the evening. You are alone with Edward and he clearly wants answers._

"Oh." Was my genius response.

"What's wrong? Have I done something wrong to hurt you or…was last weekend…"

"You didn't do anything wrong Edward and last weekend was…" _Was what? Great? No not really but it wasn't horrible either. _"It was…fine. I just don't know how to take it."

"Why are you avoiding me?"

_Shit._ "Um well…I can't…I dunno what to say."

"Try, please. It's driving me crazy."

"Ok…bear with me. I'm probably going to butcher this." I said then took a deep breath. "I'm mad because you have these memories that I don't have. I'm mad at myself for not being able to remember them and I just don't feel like it's fair to you that I don't have those memories of us. I'm having a hard time dealing with being around you knowing that I won't ever share those memories with you ever again. Obviously I'm not going to get my memory back. I've given up hope on that and I just don't think it's fair that you'll never be able to share those with anyone…"

I was interrupted when he kissed me. A sweet, loving kiss. He caressed my cheek then pulled away.

"You are absurd darling." He laughed. "I love you. I will always love you and only you. We can make new memories. We can have our firsts again and call those our true first times. It doesn't matter to me. The only thing that matters is that I'm with you. I'll never be with anyone else. Without you my life is not worth a penny. I need you to survive." He said.

I wanted to believe him but I couldn't. I still couldn't make myself believe his words. It did matter that I didn't remember. No matter what he said. And making new firsts, as he put it, wouldn't work for me either because I _knew_ that they weren't firsts with him. They would never be firsts for him. They would always be seconds to him.

He was looking at me expecting me to say something. I had no idea what to say. Anything I said would break his heart and as much as I was against being with him, the thought of breaking his heart was excruciating.

"Dinner's up!" Esme yelled.

I used that as my escape goat. I gave him a weak smile and turned around from him walking towards the dinning room.

Dinner was painful for me. I sat quietly while everyone, except Edward, conversed. I had lost my appetite and wanted nothing more than to just go home. Sitting there surrounded by all the people who loved me, and I honestly did love them now, was too much. They all deserved someone who could remember them. I couldn't give them that.

"Presents!" Alice said jumping up from her seat and clapping her hands. I looked up at her to see her staring at me. "Come on Bella!" She said then grabbed my hand and took me back to the living room.

"Alice what are you...no one better have gotten me gifts."

"Of course we did silly." She said as she sat me down on the sofa.

"Are you crazy!? I didn't get anyone anything." I said. Now I was even more ready to go home.

"Oh we know that but we all wanted to do something for you." Rose said as she sat down next to me. Everyone had filed into the room by this time and was staring at me.

"Here. This is from all of us." Alice said setting a big box on my lap.

"It was Alice and Rose's idea but we all pitched in and helped them with it." Esme said as I reluctantly opened the box.

Inside was a wine colored book of some sort. The front of it was plain except for the word 'Friendship' painted ornately in silver on it.

"What is this?" I asked as I pulled it out of the box.

"It's a scrapbook of the time you've spent in Forks." Rose said as I opened it.

The first page had a picture of the six of us – Rose, Em, Jazz, Alice, Edward, and me. We were at some sort of sporting event; maybe a high school football game? The caption is what got me though. Under the picture it read 'Perfectly Coupled, October 2009.' I closed the book and let a tear slide down my cheek.

"You don't like it." Alice said hanging her head.

"No. I like it. It's beautiful. Thank you." I quickly said smiling. She immediately perked up. It was beautiful but it was too painful to look at. I sensed Edward looking at me so I glanced his direction. The look on his face was one of pain and sorrow. I couldn't stand to look at it any more and dropped my gaze.

"One more." Edward said when my eyes dropped from his. I immediately looked back up. It was then that I noticed he had a box in his lap. "This one is from me, Bella." He said as he held it out to me.

"Thank you Edward." I said taking it and slowly opening it. I looked at the box questioningly. "Uh…"

"I know you already have an iPod but this one is…special. It only holds one hundred and fifty songs. I've loaded it already with songs that remind me of you...of us."

I immediately started crying. Now not only did he have the memories of us he had enough in the past few months to have almost two hundred songs in his head to remind him of me. The me I don't know!

I had to leave. There were no other options. I had to get out of that house. I stood up leaving my presents on the table in front of me and ran out to the cruiser. I heard them all yelling after me but I didn't stop until I was sitting in the car crying. Charlie appeared not a few seconds later.

"Bells…honey…"

"Just take me home. I want to go home." I said not looking at him. He didn't say anymore.

When we got home, I walked upstairs and went to my room crying myself to sleep.

**EPOV**

I fucking blew it. She was gone. I shouldn't have kissed her. I shouldn't have given her the music, but I thought she would like it.

_Of course she wouldn't like it. It only reminded her again that you have four months of memories with her that she doesn't._

"This is all my fault." I said to my family after Chief Swan followed Bella out.

"Not it's not, son. She's having a really difficult time." Carlisle said, the ever present doctor. "She's actually just now reacting how I thought she would have a month ago. She is expressing her anger and guilt."

"Why does she feel guilt?" Jasper asked. I had a pretty good idea about the anger and the guilt having had the conversation with her earlier in the evening, but I would imagine that the others would probably not understand the guilt. Anger, of course, was the obvious emotion. Everyone would be angry with the situation.

"She feels guilty because she can't remember. She feels it's her fault that she doesn't remember you guys and that she can't remember. All the effort you guys are spending on trying to help her is making that emotion come up. It's something most patients with amnesia experience. Probably because they don't know how else to feel." He hesitated. "She's also probably feeling guilty for being angry."

"Why can't she remember?" Emmett asked.

"Because she doesn't seem to want to." He said. Everyone around me had a look of shock on their face. I can only imagine what mine looked like.

"But…wha…why?" I stuttered.

"It's only a theory. My professional opinion is that she won't recall the past three years because that would cause her to remember her mother's death."

I'm sure my face was now that of horror.

"She probably doesn't even realize that's what she's doing." He added.

We all just stood there, unable to form any thoughts.

Would I never get my Bella back? Obviously she wouldn't let herself love me because for some godforsaken reason she feels like it's unfair to me to be with someone who doesn't remember a measly four months of our relationship. I was serious when I told her I would forget about those months and start fresh with her. Start new memories.

Although…my Christmas present told her something totally different, didn't it?

_Well fuck me._

* * *

**A/N: There will probably only be about two chaptes left *sighs*.  
**

**Still not sure how I want to end this. I have a couple possible endings floating around...guess we'll see where my writing takes me! Hope you enjoyed this chapter though. It was a little harder to write because I wanted to make sure I set up the next chapter right. Oh speaking of which...the next chapter should be posted later tonight. I'm hoping anyways. **


	18. Memories

**Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to Ms. Stephenie Meyer. All references to and characters in the **_**Twilight Saga**_** belong to her.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Christmas Eve was on a Thursday and it was now the following Monday. I hadn't spoken to any of the Cullens or Rose and Jasper since I ran out of the house. They all had called me multiple times but I refused to come to the phone and finally just told Charlie to stop answering.

Alice and Edward called the most often and in fact, Alice even stopped by on Sunday afternoon. I just couldn't face any of them. I know I was being crazy and irrational but I just couldn't do it. I didn't even really have an explanation, which is probably why I refused to talk to them. I knew they would want answers as to why I ran out, why I cried, and why I was avoiding them. I just couldn't come up with anything logical.

I stayed locked in my room all day except to cook dinner for Charlie. All I did was sleep, write, and read. I never opened the scrapbook or turned the mp3 player on. They both just sat on my desk where Charlie had left them after bringing them to me.

I tried to tell him that I didn't want them and to take them away but he ignored my requests and sat them on the desk – well actually dropped them with a loud bang before stomping out of my room. This was on Saturday.

I fell asleep Monday night staring at the book and tiny electronic device. As I slept I racked my brain, like always, trying to fit together any kind of memory that I could. Anything at all about my friends, my life in Forks, I still refused to think about my mom however. I still rejected the idea that she was dead. I couldn't make myself believe it. She was alive and well in Phoenix as far as my mind was concerned. The little time my subconscious let me think of my mother, I was happy. It seemed like nothing could hold me back. Nothing at all.

I sat straight up in bed. It was four in the morning on Wednesday, December thirtieth.

"I have to see my mother." I said to myself.

I stayed in bed awake until I heard Charlie downstairs in the kitchen trying to fix himself something for breakfast. I threw on my robe and went downstairs.

"Well good morning Bells. Everything all right?" Charlie asked when he saw me.

"Uh…I don't really know. I need to go to Phoenix." I said and he dropped his head.

"I knew this was probably coming. I will pay for your plane ticket and…" he said as he rummaged for a piece of paper and something to write with. He scribbled something down before handing it to me. "You'll need this. It's her…um location."

"Thank you Dad."

"Here's my credit card. Take it and pay for anything you need. All I ask is that you call me when you land and once a day. I don't know how long this will take you and I'm fine with that."

"Thank you." I said smiling then ran upstairs to pack. All I packed was a change of clothes and my bathroom essentials. I was getting ready to walk out my door when I stopped abruptly. I turned around and looked at the gifts from my friends and Edward.

I walked back over to my desk and gently picked them both up smiling. I went back down to the kitchen to find my father already gone for work. I left him a note thanking him again and that I would call when I landed then headed out of the house.

Once I arrived at the airport, I had to wait two hours for the next flight out to Phoenix. I sat in the chair outside my boarding gate staring at the book on my lap and the player sitting on top of it. I tried several times to open the book and look at it, but I couldn't get my fingers to cooperate.

Before I was ready they were calling my flight. I boarded silently and prepared for the three hour flight.

It wasn't until we landed that I looked at the piece of paper that my father handed me.

_Oak Park Cemetery. Plot 147_

My heart clenched. Deep down I knew that the paper probably held this information but I was trying to convince myself that it would be a street address instead.

Outside the airport, I haled a cab.

"Where to lady?"

"Oak Park Cemetery." I said holding back the tears. He looked at me in the mirror before taking off. It was only about a half hour drive and once again I found myself wishing it was a longer wait. I paid the man then stepped into the graveyard. I found a plot map and located the plot my father had indicated.

"You can do this." I said to myself as I headed in the direction the map pointed me. It wasn't a far walk but I was exhausted by the time I reached it.

I stood there staring for a moment at the beautiful gray stone adorned with a white angel on the top and fresh flowers at the side.

_Renee Elizabeth Swan  
__1968 – 2006  
__Beloved mother and daughter_

I fell to my knees at the stone crying. I couldn't contain my sobs or the noises of my sadness. I let the flood gates open and nothing was stopping them now.

"Why?!" I yelled looking up at the sky. "Why did you have to take her from me? She was my best friend. My mother! How am I supposed to live without her? Why'd you leave me?" I said looking back to the stone before dropping my head and covering my face with my hands, letting go of my scrapbook for the first time since I picked it up off my desk.

"I love you so much, Mom." I said through my tears. A warm breeze came across my face and it almost felt like someone was embracing me. It caused me to smile. I sat there for a second before I spoke, calmly, to my mother.

"I have great friends in Forks. Alice and Rose are like sisters I've never had before and Jasper and Emmett are like my brothers. You'd really like Carlisle and Esme. I'm just starting to know them actually…well…again. I've been friends with them for a while now but I don't remember them. I had an accident and lost my memory. The past three years anyways. I didn't even remember losing you. I'm grieving all over again and it's so hard." I said then took a deep breath. "Mom…I need your advice. There's a boy, Edward. He's Alice's step-brother. We were together before my accident and he very much wants to be together again but I just can't seem to get past the fact that I can't remember what we were before the accident. He's wonderful to me. So very kind and the amount of patience he has with me is unbelievable. He's not bothered at all by my lack of memory. I'm the one with the hang-up. I'm in love with him but he's in pain because of me."

_He's in more pain by you denying him your love._

"Yes I know." I answered the voice. "Wait…yes I am." I said standing up quickly looking around trying to figure out where the voice came from. No one was around me.

_Go to him, love. I love you._

"Mom?" I asked looking around feeling more and more like a crazy person. I stood there for a few more minutes looking around before I looked back to the headstone. "Thank you mom. I will visit again. I miss you so." I said then kissed my fingers before placing them on her name. The warm breeze blew again causing me to smile.

I picked up my items and headed off towards the road. I walked a mile to the nearest hotel, unfortunately I couldn't check in since I was not eighteen so I called for a cab to take me back to the airport.

The next flight out was nine in the morning on the thirty-first. I had twelve hours to waste in the airport.

_Fabulous! What the hell are you gonna do for half a damn day, Swan? _I thought dryly.

I started by calling Charlie to let him know when I would be arriving in town. He told me he would be home when I arrived so we could talk about anything that I wanted. I wasn't really sure if I had anything to talk to Charlie about. I'm sure not going to explain the creepy voice that answered my questions. He'd have me locked up for sure after that story.

I sat against on the floor leaning against one of the walls trying to sleep, but that proved to be a futile thing, as sleep was no where near coming to me. After about two hours of trying to relax enough to sleep, I gave up. I looked down at my Christmas presents again and sighed.

I still hadn't decided what to do about Edward or the fact that I still couldn't remember any of my friends but I was leaning towards the whole starting over idea that he had supplied me with. I ran my fingers across the silver lettering debating what I should do.

I finally decided to look at the pictures. I turned on the music player and put the earbuds in before hitting play. The first thing that started playing was a classical piece. I recognized it instantly as _Clair de Lune. _I smiled then opened the book to the first picture of all of us. I stared at that picture alone for probably an hour while the music played in my ears. I couldn't focus on any of it though because I was lost.

The picture _was_ taken at a football game just like I figured. It was our homecoming game and we won. It was one of the first times Edward and I appeared in public as a couple and I was beyond thrilled.

I finally managed to turn the page and was hit with a picture of Alice standing behind me teasing my hair while Rose stood off to the side taking the picture. I could see her reflection in the mirror. The picture was slightly blurred and I assumed that was because she was laughing her ass off at my expression. Alice was playing Bella Barbie.

It was the night I hustled Edward in pool.

I flipped through a few more pages before I came across a picture of just Edward and I. We were in costume. It was the Halloween party. I was Little Red Riding Hood and he was my Big Bad Wolf. I laughed at the thought of Alice's face when she came up with that idea. She thought it would be funny for him and I to have this scenario since she was pretty sure that was going to be _the_ night for us.

For the first time since I hit play, the music coming through actually registered with my brain. It was Kings of Leon's _Use Somebody_. It was the song playing in the background when Edward and I first shared ourselves with each other.

"_Isabella Marie Swan…I love you." Edward said staring deeply into my eyes. _

"_I love you too." I responded trying to hold my tears of happiness. I then removed his shirt and pushed him back on his bed._

"_Bella?"_

"_Let me do this for you."_

"Holy shit!" I screamed jumping up. Everyone around, which wasn't very many people since it was three in the morning, was looking at me. "I remember! I fucking remember everything! I love him. I was _his_ first!" I said grinning. "Alice is my best friend…all because I sat at her lunch table and didn't move when she told me to! Rose is a bitch but I love her anyways! Jasper is more emotional than I am. Emmett is my giant teddy bear who would hurt anyone I need him to. Oh and Esme is…she's like a second mom to me! Carlisle is great too. This is amazing. I remember EVERYTHING!" I said to anyone who would listen. "I love him." I said a little more peacefully smiling from ear to ear. "He loves me. I…I need to get home. I have to see him. I have to tell him before…" I said a little more panicky. I ran up to a counter desperate to get back to Forks.

"I'm sorry but the earliest we can get you into Port Angeles is one in the afternoon. No matter what route you take. You're already scheduled at the earliest time."

"But I _have_ to get to him."

"Call him, dear." She said smiling. I thanked her and walked away. I couldn't call him. I had to do this in person. I had to see his face. I needed to see him.

The universe was against me. My flight was delayed by an hour getting out of Phoenix and then when we landed in Seattle the plane had a mechanical problem. They tried to fix it for two hours before giving up and just putting us on another plane. By the time I pulled into the driveway it was five in the evening. I was beyond tired but I had to get to Edward. I didn't tell my father I had my memory back, I wanted Edward to be the first to know. So I just fixed him his dinner and acted like everything was the same as it had been the past month or so.

"Oh, Bells, Edward called again while you were gone."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him you went to Phoenix to visit your mom and that I had no idea when you were coming home. I haven't talked to him since I knew when you were coming back."

"Oh."

"He sounded pretty beat up and depressed." He said glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. "Maybe you two should talk. Try to work out whatever went wrong between…"

"Yes we need to talk."

"You know, the Cullens are throwing a New Year's Eve party at their house tonight. I'm sure you're more than welcome to go. Alice brought a dress by just in case you changed your mind and if you were back. It's hanging up in your closet." He said smiling. I smiled back before racing upstairs.


	19. Reveal

**Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to Ms. Stephenie Meyer. All references to and characters in the **_**Twilight Saga**_** belong to her.**

**A/N: Hmmm…I think some of you might be a little anxious for this one! I had a lot to get into this one and I just couldn't make myself split it up in any way shape or form, so it's a long one, but I think it's a pretty good one.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Charlie was right; Alice had left me a dress, shoes, correct underwear, and even makeup that I should use. I really shouldn't have expected anything less than that.

I sat in front of my mirror for an hour staring at my reflection trying to come up with what I was going to say to him. When I first sat down I had no doubts in my mind that I would go to him and he would welcome me with open arms, but the more I can up with mock conversations the more doubt settled in.

What if I've hurt him so much these past two weeks that he's given up on me? What if he doesn't want me anymore?

Before I knew it, I was so nervous I was shaking. It took me another hour to calm myself down enough to attempt my eye makeup.

"You alright up there Bella?" My dad yelled from the foot of the stairs.

"Uh yeah…just a little trouble with my hair."

"Ok…well…uh…I'm on my way over to the Reservation to see Sue." He said almost nervously.

"Ok dad. Have fun. Tell Sue and the kids I say hey. I haven't seen them since…well since Jacob and I quit talking."

"Yeah I know. Uh Bells…"

"Yeah?" I asked sensing his trepidation I had walked to the stairs to look at him.

"I'm going to be staying the night out there and if you…want to stay at the Cullen's you can. I'm sure you'll have a lot of, uh, catching up to do." He said blushing.

_Oh Jesus Christ…holy fucking shit…please let him be talking about Alice…_

"Just please be…_safe_. Edward is a great kid but I'm not ready for grand children." He said blushing even more now.

_SON OF A BITCH! How embarrassing is this!?_

"Dad…" I almost whined blushing just as much as he was.

"Look…I know you two are…look I just know okay. I'm…okay…well I'm not really but I can't stop you. I know this. Please just…"

"I get it dad. Now go to Sue's." I begged him to just leave me be. He nodded and left.

"I did not need that on top of everything else." I groaned as I headed back to the mirror. "All right, Swan, pull out some of those tricks Alice and Rose taught you." I said as I took a deep breath.

I was out the door by eleven. I ran towards the car Charlie had bought to replace my truck which was officially totaled in the accident. This would be the first time I'd driven since the accident. Two reasons – first being I couldn't remember how to drive and secondly, I was too afraid to get behind the wheel again.

Even though I didn't remember, and honestly still couldn't remember the accident I knew that it was bad enough to cause my memory loss and what not. But now I pushed all my fears aside and started the car. I _had_ to see Edward.

As I raced down the road at twice the legal speed, I was suddenly aware that it was December in Forks but for the first time in what seemed like forever luck was on my side. It was not snowing, or raining, and there was no trace of ice on the roads.

I pulled into the driveway and just sat there. My nerves were back and in full force. I checked my appearance in the mirror. I reached for my eyeliner to do a little touchup work…yeah I was stalling. But instead of my eyeliner, I pulled out the mp3 player that Edward had given me. I didn't recall putting it in my purse but it was there in my hand, and I was never more relieved.

I turned it on and hit play. I scrolled through the playlist and found the only song I wanted to hear at that point in time – _Use Somebody_.

Our song.

When it ended, I jumped out of the car and ran up onto the porch. I knocked, not really expecting anyone to answer. I was getting ready to just let myself in when the door flew open.

"Bella?" Esme asked shocked. Obviously not expecting me.

"Hi." I said smiling. She ushered me in but we stayed in the foyer away from the eyes of any of the other guests.

"How are you dear? You look ravishing tonight by the way."

"Thank you. I'm doing…really well." I said smiling. Her eyes instantly brightened. "Where is he?" I asked as I started to lean around the corner to look around the crowd for him.

"He's not down here. He refused to join us this evening. In fact he's refused any kind of…fun…since Christmas Eve." She said sad.

"I'm sorry. That is my fault. I'm hoping to…atone for that."

She smiled again and nodded. I don't know if she knew my memory was back or if she just thought I was here to accept his offer of starting anew. I don't think she cared either way. She was just happy to see me there.

"He's in his room. He won't open for anyone."

I nodded then headed straight for the stairs. As I approached them I saw Alice and Rose out of the corner of my eye. They both started towards me but Esme stopped them. The nodded at her and turned the other direction. I continued my route up the stairs to the third floor.

I reached his door and hesitated for just a second before I knocked.

**EPOV**

I was lying in my bed trying daftly to ignore my parents' boisterous party downstairs. I had refused to join them this evening. I was not in the mood for anything pleasurable. I just wanted to sit here by myself and wallow in my depression.

I had called Bella's the other day knowing I wouldn't be able to talk to her – more that she would refuse to take the phone call. But I called to find out if she was doing any better. When Charlie told me she had gone to Phoenix I didn't know what to think.

Would she be back? Would I _ever _see her again? Had I run her off?

But then I got to thinking about what Carlisle had suggested. Had she gone to accept the fact that her mother was dead? Would this be the step that brought her back to me?

I was torn equally between hope and a deeper depression. I shouldn't have pushed anything with her, just like my father had told me. I should have just pretended to be okay with being only her friend. At least that way she would have still been in my life and not off in the desert doing God knows what.

I was brought out of my reverie with a knock on my door. I groaned loudly.

"Go away! I've already told you a hundred times I'm not coming out." I yelled. It was either Alice or Esme I was sure. They both had been pestering me all evening to leave my room. Trying to convince me that a little fun would be good for me. Esme even promised me a few glasses of champagne. Bribery was not going to work. I was in a funk and only thing could bring me out of it.

My Bella.

I sighed when I didn't hear the knocked again but I also didn't hear the typical defiance from the other side or footsteps leading away. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep when the knock came again.

"I said leave me alone!" I yelled as I headed towards the door. I swung it open ready to get up in someone's face but instead my heart stopped.

"Actually, you said 'go away'." The beautiful creature on the other side of my door said as she looked at me. She was absolutely stunning. The dress she wore was…well it was a black strapless dress that went all the way to floor. It was very fitting and hugged her curves illegally. She had her hair swept up into a tight bun. My eyesight was drawn down her exposed neck to the necklace that was long enough to lay sinfully between her cleavage. As I took in her beauty I was breathless. She giggled and I snapped out of my ogling.

"Bella?" It was all my brain could form.

"Hi." She said looking at me blushing then looked down breaking eye contact for the first time since I opened my door. It was when she looked down that I realized she had my Christmas present in her hands. The fact that she had it with her made me smile. I took it as a sign that she had at least listened to the songs, that she wasn't still mad at me.

I hesitantly reached for her hand and to my great pleasure she met me halfway and took my outstretched one. She walked forward into my room and shut the door behind her. She once again looked up at me but the emotion in her eyes was hard to misconstrue. She was nervous and now I was freaking out, expecting the worst.

"Are you okay, love?" I asked as I still held her hand not moving from just inside my doorway. She nodded. "Then what's wrong?"

"I owe you an apology." She said. "I guess that's the best place to begin."

"An apology for what?"

"For taking my anger out on you…on everyone really. You all were doing nothing but helping me, and I really appreciate it. I do. It's just…I freaked out. I can't even really explain what was going on in my head."

"You don't have to apologize for or explain anything. None of us can even begin to imagine what it is like to be you right now; to not know the past three years of your life. It is not something I can even…I just can't envision the pain and confusion you feel." I said and I swear I saw a small smile tug at the corner of her lips but since she had gone back to looking at the floor, I couldn't be for sure.

"Felt." She said in a whisper so low I wasn't even sure I heard her right.

"Excuse me?" I said like I had just gotten struck dumb. My mouth was gaping open and I'm sure I looked hilarious. Apparently I did because she laughed. A sound that was music to my ears.

"Felt, Edward. The pain and confusion, I felt." She said truly smiling now. She was looking right at me and her eyes sparkled with happiness. True happiness. In shock I dropped my hand from hers and staggered back till I fell against my bed. I just sat there staring at her.

I wasn't sure I understood her. I mean I know what I wanted her words to mean but…could she really have gotten her memory back? Was Carlisle right? Did going to Phoenix and accepting her mother's death…

I snapped my head up when her soft hand cupped my cheek.

"Edward?" she asked staring deep in my eyes as she positioned herself directly in front of me, standing in between my legs. I still couldn't form any words. I looked at her for a second longer before I stood up off my bed again. I took my gift to her from her other hand and placed it on my bed.

I had to come up with something to say. She was going to think I was possessed or something. It was obviously coming to that because she dropped her other hand from my face and looked down at the floor again.

_You're hurting her, dumb-ass._

I took my right hand and placed it under her chin gently lifting her face to mine. I placed my left hand on her hip and held her firmly but tenderly in front of me. I couldn't let her walk an inch away from me and I wouldn't let her look away from me.

"Bella, please…are you telling me what I think…what I hope…"

"I remember it all Edward. I remember hustling you, I remember waking up next to you on the couch, I remember our first kiss, I remember Halloween, I remember _Use Somebody_." She said smiling up at me. "I remember you. I remember _us._"

It was everything I never thought I would hear again. I kissed her with so much passion I thought we would melt from it. When we both pulled away for air I know I was grinning like a fool.

"I love you." I said as I caressed her cheek and ran my hand down her neck to her shoulder causing her to shiver.

"I love you too." She said finally then kissed me again quickly before pulling away. "Put some jeans and a t-shirt on. We've got a party to make an appearance at." She said walking towards the door.

"I don't want to. I want to stay locked away up here with you until you have to go home."

"I'm not going any where until sometime late tomorrow." She winked. I smiled then threw on some pants and a shirt.

"I feel tremendously underdressed standing next to you." I said as we walked down the first flight of stairs. She just laughed.

When we reached the next flight we could see the party people and I was getting ready to take the first step.

"I haven't told anyone else." She suddenly said effectively halting my steps.

"Why?"

"I wanted you to be the first to know. Charlie doesn't even know although he suspects something's is…different."

"I…uh…thank you." I said then kissed her forehead.

"_Ten…nine…eight…_" the chorus of the countdown came from the living room.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"Wait just a second…" she said smiling. I nodded.

"_Three…two…one…"_

"Happy New Year, Edward." She said then kissed me. I mean really kissed me. A kiss I would have thought to be a private matter that would lead into something more. My body immediately reacted. My hands roughly encircled her small body and held her tight against me. She moaned into my mouth effectively causing me to do the same and making me stand at full attention. She pulled away grinning evilly. I shifted myself into a more comfortable position before glaring at her.

"Happy New Year, love." I said kissing her cheek.

"He lives!" Emmett yelled from the foot of the stairs. "BELLA!" he finally acknowledged the gorgeous woman standing at my side. He ran up the stairs taking three at time before he grabbed her up into a bear hug and swung her around.

"Glad to see you too Em." She laughed as he set her down. With his loud announcement Alice, Rose, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle had all appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Let's go deal with the mob." I whispered to her.

"Let's." she said then took my hand in hers and walked down the stairs. The girls' faces all lit up and the guys looked at me questioningly.

"I am so sorry!" Alice squealed through tears as she hugged Bella.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Bella laughed. "The scrapbook is amazing. I really enjoy having those pictures…especially the ones that make Edward look like a fool."

"What?" I asked looking at Rose and Alice.

"Oh…you know ones of you drooling over her. We thought she might like to have those so she knows that you can't control yourself around her." Rose laughed. Bella laughed, slightly nervously then glanced at me. I knew what her eyes were asking. She wanted to know if she should tell them now. I nodded not really sure why she would want my confirmation that it was okay to tell them. It was her news not mine.

"I don't need the pictures to remember he can't form coherent thoughts around me sometimes. I've always thought it was one of his most adorable qualities actually." She said grinning. We watched as understanding hit each and every one of them.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" – Alice and Rose

"NO FUCKING SHIT!!!!!" – Emmett

"Watch your language, young man." Carlisle

"Oh sweetie this is fabulous!" – Esme

"Hell yeah!" – Jasper

Bella and I just laughed and smiled.

"It's good to have you back with us." Carlisle said as he took her fondly into a hug. "It's been…very sad around our house for the past month. It's like we've _all_ been missing a part of ourselves."

"I've missed you all so much as well. I didn't realize how much I was missing until I remembered it all. Having you all in my life this past month has been…an emotional roller coaster to say the least. I apologize for all the loops I've thrown at every one." She said smiling.

"Oh dear, I'm so happy right now! Would you like a drink or anything?" Esme asked hugging Bella while looking at me and smiling widely. She might not be my biological mother but she sure knew exactly how to read my thoughts.

"Actually, I was kinda hoping to call it an early night. I've had one hell of a day trying to get here." She laughed taking my hand again.

"You can't leave! You just got here and we just found out that…I have to hear everything and plus you got all dressed up for this party and it would just go to waste if you didn't at least flaunt…" Alice started whining. Bella laughed again.

"Well…if it's alright with Esme and Carlisle, I would like to spend the night. Charlie already gave me permission." The both nodded in our direction giving her permission and by the look in their eyes they understood that she wasn't going to be sleeping in Alice's room. "Also, yes, this dress is amazing, but I only put it on for one person." She said squeezing my hand. I couldn't help but get a cocky grin on my face.

"Whatever." Alice rolled her eyes. Rose huffed.

"You will be spending time with us tomorrow." Rose said crossing her arms.

"Telling us everything." Jasper said joining in on the pout.

"Yeah!" Emmett said as well.

"Okay that's fine. We'll all spend time together tomorrow and I'll tell you everything."

"If I let her." I said then turned her around on the stairs and headed back up. "Good night my loving family." I said as we reached the landing on the second floor.

"Be safe!" Carlisle yelled up after us. I groaned at my father's sentiment, but Bella just laughed.

"It's not funny. It's humiliating." I said as we reached the next flight of stairs. She still just laughed. "Okay Miss Swan…" I said then picked her up and swung her over my shoulder.

"Put me down Cullen!" She said as she hit my ass.

"Oh feisty…I missed that." I laughed wickedly. I mean come on, I love this woman but I hadn't had her in any form of intimacy for over a month and now we had _permission_. I was definitely going to make love to her first but then…

* * *

**A/N: I've definitely got it down to two more chapters...one real chapter and an epilogue of sorts. Let me know what you think of this one. I've got...interesting...plans for the next chapter. *grins evilly***


	20. Lace

**Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to Ms. Stephenie Meyer. All references to and characters in the **_**Twilight Saga**_** belong to her.**

**A/N: hehe…ENJOY!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I could hardly contain myself as I carried Bella up the stairs. She was back. She was mine. And I am refusing, absolutely refusing, to ever let her leave me in any way.

Bella continued to hit my ass and I continued to ignore her protests but I wasn't too concerned about her being mad since she was laughing the whole time too.

I hope she didn't plan on sleeping much this evening….

"Edward Anthony Cullen…put me down this instant." She scolded as we walked into my room. I smiled to myself as I headed towards my bed.

"Whatever you say, love." I laughed as I literally dropped her on to my bed. She hit the bed and glowered at me as she propped herself up on her elbows.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I began to scan the length of her body, memorizing every inch of her in that dress. I knew she was watching me but I couldn't look away or be embarrassed by my obvious staring. I just didn't care. I could feel myself getting aroused…well more aroused than I already was. I've been hard since the moment I opened my bedroom door and saw her standing there. I shifted myself as I let my eyes travel back up the length of her body to meet hers. She was, as I suspected, staring at me and even though I wasn't embarrassed my face turned red.

Bella smirked and pulled herself up onto her knees facing me, never taking her eyes off of my face. She then took her right index finger curling it and motioned for me to walk towards her.

I followed instantaneously, with no thought at all. She was a magnet and I was drawn to her with no reservations. Her smirk grew as I got closer to the edge of the bed. When her finger poked me in the chest, she fisted my shirt and pulled me even closer to the point that our noses were touching. With the position she was in on my bed it made our eyes completely even. The intensity that I saw in her eyes, on top of my ever expanding problem below the belt, caused me to take an audible breath.

"You ok sweetheart?" she murmured.

"Never better dear." I said through clenched teeth, trying to control myself.

"You look…like you're concentrating on something very…_hard_." She whispered in my ear before grazing my lobe with her teeth and nibbling a little bit, inciting a shiver from me.

"Just trying to control myself, love." I said then stopped breathing when I felt her hands snake under the hem of my shirt and run up my stomach to my chest.

"Huh…that's too bad." She said as she placed kisses on my neck.

"Wh…why?" I stuttered.

"I was hoping you _would_ lose control tonight." She purred then lightly pinched my nipples with her delicate, no so innocent, little fingers.

That sent my self control right out the window, taking a nose dive right into the garden below. It was gone, shredded, non-existent. I attacked her lips feverishly, demanding entrance with my tongue. If she hadn't allowed it, I was going to take it.

My hands were forcefully gripping her waist to keep her with me. Her hands had moved from under my shirt and she was now gripping my hair and lightly pulling it.

"Fuck Bella…" I groaned as I moved to her neck trying to catch my breath.

I needed to slow this back down. I did not want to ravish my girlfriend tonight…er…not the first time anyways. I had to gain control of myself again and fast before I was beyond help. I tried feverishly to revived my self control from the grave.

Bella was not helping my resolve to slow the pace down.

"Edward." She moaned getting my attention with the huskiness of her voice and the fact that she was also now trying to pull my shirt over my head. I let her have that piece of clothing but when she discarded it and then turned her attention to my jeans, I stopped her.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking hurt, like I had rejected her.

_Jesus…I wasn't rejecting her. I wanted to love her._

"I don't want to…take you like an animal. Let me make love to you." I said looking directly into her gorgeous brown eyes. "Please." I added. This caused her to smiled and take her hands off my zipper. I thanked her by kissing her with as much emotion as I could force into it. She all but melted into me, falling slightly forward into my body. I shifted her back onto the bed a little before I realized she was actually trying to stand up. I stepped back and let her.

I took in her mesmerizing form again standing in front me and was so lost in it that I didn't realize what she was doing until the dress slipped all the way down her body, slowly and seductively, pooling on the floor at her feet. I couldn't help it, my mouth dropped open. She was wearing…_holy fuck_. Her black with red lacy trim strapless bra matched her lacy boy-shorts …and garter belt. A garter belt that was attached to black fish nets. My eyes scanned down her body taking in the amazing site standing before me. I gulped when she stepped out from the pooled dress and revealed her shoes.

The sexiest pair of shoes I had ever seen. I couldn't describe them if I tried…well and do them justice. They were red with a dangerously spiked heel. But the way they cuffed her ankle and left the rest of her foot exposed except for the strap across her toes was…

_Welp…this ought to be a quick one. You're half way there now fool._

She was my living fantasy. She looked better than any of the girls I had seen in movies or in Emmett's magazines.

"You're stunning." I whispered. She looked down at the floor and blushed.

"Thank you." She said just as quiet. I walked back up to her and wrapped her tightly in my arms. "I've missed you so much." She said in my ear.

"Me too, angel. You have no idea how much I've missed you." I said as I ran my hands up and down her back. She pulled her head off my shoulder and kissed me.

"Make love to me, Edward."

No need to tell me twice. I gently picked her up and her legs instinctively wrapped around my waist. I walked her to the bed again and laid us both down. I hovered over her body, again looking at what was mine, before I started peppering her with tender kisses.

I trailed them all the way down her body until I reached her feet. I, begrudgingly, took off her shoes and tossed them somewhere, making a note to myself that she would wear them again and they would not be coming off.

I let my finger tips graze up her legs and unhooked her garter belt from her stockings, effectively removing those. It wasn't until I unhooked the garter that I realized it and her underwear were actually one piece – good. That would make it easier to get off eventually. I skipped that item though and kissed her stomach as I traced the outline of her bra with my fingertips.

She squirmed underneath me and moaned my name, so I stopped my hands and returned to just kissing her exposed skin. She huffed and I could tell she was getting extremely frustrated. I was as well but I was going to make this last as long as possible.

Once again though, Bella threw me off course. She wrapped her legs around my waist and rolled us over. She was now straddling me and sitting just above the waist line of my jeans.

"You're not playing fair Mr. Cullen." She said as she played with my nipples.

"Neither are you Miss Swan. You look utterly sinful." I said as I let my hands run up her thighs inching dangerously close to her underwear seam. She moaned and arched her back closing her eyes. I took the moment to try and collect myself with some deep breathing. I was dangerously close to losing it again.

She looked down at me a second later and grinned as she lifted her arms behind her head. With one quick pull of something her hair fell out of the tight bun and cascaded down the middle of her back and over her shoulders. She leaned forward and starting kissing everywhere except my lips. Her hands found their place in my hair and I found mine moving towards the clasp of her bra.

As soon as I freed her of the annoying, yet sexy, garment my hands were traveling again. I had one hand in front pinching her nipples while the other remained on her back. Our position changed however when she scooted down my torso placing kisses the whole way.

Even through my jeans I could feel her rub against my straining cock. The pleasure and pain made me hiss. Looking straight into my eyes and never breaking eye contact, she unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down, with my boxers. After she discarded my clothes she ran her soft hands up my legs to my inner thighs, but didn't touch the one part I needed her to touch.

As she slid the rest of her body back up me her perfect breasts grazed my tip and caused my whole body to clench. I grabbed her arms and within half a second had her back on her back. I could not waste any more time. I had to have her. I removed the last piece of clothing she wore and aligned myself with her. I could feel the heat from her arousal and it was mind blowing.

"I love you." She said placing both hands on my cheeks.

"I love you too." I said then kissed her as I entered her. Her body stiffened with the initial penetration but relaxed as I started thrusting. I promised to make love to my girl and that is what I was doing. I was slow but deep making sure to extend her pleasure as long as possible. She hit climax much quicker than I would have thought possible but that was good because I still hadn't and so now I was going for back to back. I picked up the pace a little bit but not too much. I still wanted to make love here and not fuck her.

"Uh…Edward…faster…"

"But baby…I…"

"I'm so…uh…please." She said between thrusts. I can't deny her anything so I did as she asked.

"Bell…I'm not…can't keep this…"

"So close." She said as she wrapped her legs around me and brought her hips up at an angle. I went so deep inside her I thought I might hurt her, but by the sounds she made and the nails that were digging into my back she liked it.

"I'm…come baby. I'm gonna…" I said as I could feel her body tighten again. I crashed my lips into hers to muffle our sounds because I knew I was not going to be able to be quiet for this one. As soon as I felt her release I followed with a force that made me collapse. My arms gave out on me and I literally fell onto her.

"I love you so much." I whispered.

"I love you too." She chuckled then gently tried to roll us over on our sides. She couldn't move me on her own so I helped her. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into my chest. I could feel her legs trembling still and smiled.

She shifted a little and her ass hit me making me hiss as I instantly got hard again.

"Quick turn around, Cullen. I'm impressed." She laughed.

"I can't help what you do to me." I said then kissed her ear. She hummed and smiled then turned around to face me. "Ready for round two?" I added with a hopeful expression.


	21. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to Ms. Stephenie Meyer. All references to and characters in the **_**Twilight Saga**_** belong to her.**

**A/N: All good things must come to an end.**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

**EPOV**

"Can you give me about fifteen minutes?" Bella asked as I set her down in the doorway.

"I suppose but please don't take too long." I said kissing her forehead. I watched her walk away and close the door behind her to the bedroom, leaving me in the living room to wander around waiting for her.

It's been six years, five months, and thirteen days since Bella got her memory back and I still remember _that_ night like it was still happening. I really can't complain about the time in between then and now either. Being with her, loving her, living with her, has been nothing but pure pleasure. Sure like all couples we've had our difficult times, like when she found out Emmett and Jasper took me to a strip club to celebrate my acceptance into law school. I later found out, she was only mad because she wasn't invited to tag along. I couldn't really argue anything after that.

We really only had minor disagreements, which she would eventually win. She was always right or could dispute her way into being right. I always told her she should be the lawyer and I should be the literature major.

We had both recently gradated from the University of Washington and had bought a house outside of Seattle in the same neighborhood as Emmett and Rose, who were expecting their first child together in about four months.

Alice and Jasper were living in a trendy loft apartment in downtown Seattle so she could run her party planning company and the fashion line she was designing. Jasper and Alice had been married all through college, they eloped our senior year of high school as soon as they were both eighteen years old. No one was surprised by this.

"Are you ready yet sweetheart?" I asked impatiently through the closed door.

"Yes." She said as she opened the door. She was standing in front of me wearing a white silk nightgown that had a slit all the way up to her hip making it very clear that she didn't have any kind of underwear on. The tops of her breasts were peeking out the top of the gown, begging for me to touch them. She had let her hair down and it was now off to one side framing her face.

She looked radiant. She was glowing. She was the epitome of happiness.

I was the epitome of happiness. I stood there staring at her, almost missing that she had somehow managed to fill the room with white candles and had lit them. She had a bottle of champagne chilled and rose pedals spread out.

I was astounded. The striking woman standing in front of me was someone I would never get used to. I could see how years from now she would still stun me into absolute idiotic silence just by being herself.

"You flatter me Mr. Cullen." She whispered grabbing my hand and pulling me towards her.

"You daze me Mrs. Cullen." I said grinning as the name left my lips for the first time.

I had forever to love her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Like I've mentioned before I will me immediately starting another project. Please add me as one of your favorites so you can easily find the new story. **

**Here is a preview for my readers:**

"_Jasper Whitlock Hale! Emmett Allen McCarty! Open this damn door!" I yelled._

"_No way! Not until you're friends again." Emmett said. I sighed as I walked away from the door and sat down on a bench not giving Edward one glance. I really didn't want to do this. I still didn't know what to say. What was he going to say? Panic._

"_Damn, act like it's the end of world to have to talk to me." Edward said then sat down next to me. I just looked at him. "Why the hell are you mad at me? I don't get this at all."_

**Hmmm…what could all this be about?? I dunno… :)**

**MUCH LOVE!**


End file.
